


Sin's of the Father

by Fusedtwilight



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Magic, Native American Gods, Shamans, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusedtwilight/pseuds/Fusedtwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and the pack discover a long kept secret of the tribes history. A secret that will throw them into a world they never thought existed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Twice Cursed Child

Sins of the Father

Chapter 1

The Twice Cursed Child

 

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing.**

**I got the idea for this story after reading Eclipse (again) so I decided to make a fanfic of it. Hope you all enjoy it.**

 

 

The moon shined brightly in the sky.

The air was chilled as was the normal, but with my new body I found I had a strange resistance to the cold.

The air was calm, only the sounds of my beloved's cries filled the air.

I stood outside the hut as was tradition, how I wanted to be there for her, to hold her hand, to comfort her during this exceedingly difficult time.

But the birthing hut was only allowed for women, even the mighty chief was not allowed to witness this sacred moment.

Although many argued about how sacred it was.

With my new enhanced hearing I could hear her heart beating frantically, her scent was filled with pain. I grinded my teeth together and fought the urge to run in there, tradition be damned.

The elders stood with me, their faces stoic. Many of the others of the tribe had gathered as well. Normally a birth is a cause for celebration, but the mood of the others was anything but warm or pleasant.

I could hear the heart of the newborn, still inside her, still tormenting her.

I cursed fate for the cruel hand it had dealt us. Why did it have to be like this?

One of the elders, Shu walked over to me. His face grave.

"Taha Aki, we must talk," he said, his voice a whisper.

"What is it?" I asked, not feeling chatty right now.

One of the new things I had to learn to deal with this new body was my new temper. Before I had been very calm and rational, but since my merger with the wolf I found a new anger lurked in my heart.

I thought with Utlapa's death it would fade, but even now I was more irritable, more aggressive. There were times when I grew so mad I would inadvertently transform.

But I was learning control, I had to.

"I hate to bother you with this, believe me I wish this was...a proper birth. But the people are afraid. They fear what your wife will give birth too," he said.

"I know, I am not blind. They may whisper but my new ears hear everything."

It was true. All my senses were enhanced, even in human form. All the times my people whispered when they thought I could not hear filled my head. Words and sounds I was never able to pick up before made its way to my ears as if they were shouting.

I knew they were afraid, I don't blame them, I was afraid too.

This conception should have never happened. The spirits know what the baby will be like.

"Then I think it best as soon as the child be born we...kill it."

I gave him a hard glare and he backed away a bit. "Please Taha Aki, I hate the thought myself. But this child must not be allowed to grow. We must kill it before it becomes too powerful."

"And what will we tell my wife?" I asked.

My sweet, loyal, loving wife. She so wanted to believe this child could be normal. That it was untainted by evil. She had hope at least.

"Tell her it died of natural causes, it does happen," Shu said.

It was true. There were sad times when the spirits decided a baby was not meant to be born, even after it escaped it's mother's belly. Some were too weak to live.

"A simple smothering, or breaking its neck would suffice, we would tell her it just died. After all, it was not meant to be."

It was not meant to be. How many times have I heard that phrase? Those six little words were burned into my head, I had repeated them so many times, trying to ready myself for what I had to do.

I had to protect my people, I already failed them once when I let Utlapa take my original body. I would not fail them again.

"Please Taha Aki, you must protect us from this evil!"

"Silence!" I growled.

My hands shook from rage. How dare this old bat tell me what my duties were! As if I didn't know! As if this day had not haunted me, as if it did not weigh down on my soul!

My love gave one final shriek of pain. Then for a few seconds there was silence. Then a newborn babies cries filled the night.

The air itself seemed to sigh, as if it was holding its breath.

Some people were listening, waiting, wondering what would happen next. Would the baby be normal? Human? Would it be deformed? What curse had been visited on us?

A moment later the tarp was pushed aside and the birthing mother, an ancient white haired wise woman who had helped deliver me came through.

Usually she had a warm toothless smile on her face as she handed the new father their bundle of joy. But her face was tense and she handed me the bundle eagerly, as if she was afraid it would bite her.

"It is a boy," she said.

A boy?

I looked down at the bundle. The smell of blood and birthing fluids was thick on him. His face red from his venture to the world, his little tuft of black hair wet. His little arms flayed around, as if he was fighting the wind.

I put my finger to his cheek, I inspected him so closely. He looked human, he smelled human. He was so small, was it me? Since my transformation I was much taller and had more muscles then what I originally did.

Maybe he was small because I was so much bigger. I tried to see if there was anything of me in him. But he was just a baby and until he grew up I would not know for sure how much of me was in him...and how much of him was in him as well.

But I was talking like he would live that long.

When I touched his cheek the child stopped fussing. Then he opened his eyes.

I gasped.

They were neither black nor brown. They were yellow. Yellow like the son on fine summers day. So yellow they seemed to glow.

The elders quickly circled around me, each one looking at the baby and gasping in shock.

"Look at his eyes!"

"Not natural!"

"Inhuman!"

"An obvious sign!"

"Quickly, do it now!"

They edged me on, tried to push me into doing it, but I was in shock. Those eyes were so innocent, so pure. How could there be anything evil about this child?

The baby looked at all the men; the sound of their angry voices began to disturb him. He shut his eyes and opened his mouth and a wail escaped his lips.

Something in me snapped then. I let out a vicious snarl and the elders all went quiet. They paled slightly and backed away.

I looked back to the baby; it was staring at me now, looking at me confused. Like it was wondering who and what I was.

Which was funny because I was thinking the same thing about him.

"Taha Aki, the time is now. It must be done," one of the elders said.

I took a deep breath, my eyes never leaving the little ones. He was right, it had to be done.

I raised my hand, trying not to let the others see how bad it was shaking. The baby looked at me, so innocent, so pure.

"Forgive me," I whispered.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: I promse next chapter will be longer. This is just the star. All kinds of secrets about the Quileute's past is about to come back and bite them in the rear. To find out the fate of the little yellow eyes baby stay tuned. Please review.**


	2. Ephraim's Book of Secrets

Sin's Of The Father

Chapter 2

Ephraim's Book of Secrets

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing.**

**This chapter we move to the present and Jake receives mail from a very unexpected person.**

 

There are many kinds of secrets in the world.

There are the secrets we keep to avoid someone being hurt.

There are secrets we keep to keep ourselves from being hurt.

There are secrets we keep because they are not ours to tell.

And there are secrets that are kept to keep a person safe.

Like many things in life there are many points of view on secrets.

Parents tell their children secrets are bad, secrets are like lies. We tell them we should never keep secrets, truth and honesty is what is best.

So it is ironic that while parents tell their children these things, they are in fact lying already.

Everyone has a secret. Some are small and don't really matter. Others could cause great catastrophe if learned.

This story takes place on the small reservation of La Push in the state of Washington.

Most people would think the small little rez had no secrets to keep, one look and you would think there were no secrets to be had.

But you would be wrong. La Push was filled with secrets.

There were the secrets the elders kept from the rest of the tribe.

There were the secrets a certain group of Quileute youths kept from their families and friends.

Then, there was the secret of the Black family. A secret that not a single one of them knew, a secret that was about to come out in a very big way.

Jacob Black had been through a lot in just two years.

He fell in love, found out he was a werewolf, lost the woman he loved to a vampire, contemplated suicide, imprinted on the love child of his friend and his rival/enemy, formed his own pack of wolves and now he was finally regaining some normalcy in his life.

Or as much normalcy as a teenage werewolf could get.

Everything was working out for him. His sister was still in La Push, although it was because Paul had imprinted on her and he was still at the Black's more than Jacob or his father liked they were glad it kept Rachel around a little longer.

He and Bella were still friends, he no longer pined after her like he once did, and even though she was a vampire and married they still acted like how they did during those months before he phased and Edward was gone. Only now there was nothing romantic at all about it.

Edward and he were closer, though they were not friends, a bit of their rivalry still existed, though Jacob now trusted Edward to fight by his side and if Edward needed him for a favor he was happy to help.

His pack was running smoothly, he had made Leah his beta and she was doing a fine job. Being away from Sam had greatly improved her attitude.

Speaking of Sam, they had been able to forgive and forget what happened when Jake left to protect Bella. There was peace between the two packs and they worked very well together.

Peace was also strong between the Cullens and the wolves. The imprint between him and Nessie had opened doors no one thought could be opened before.

And of course there was the little imprint herself, his sweet little Nessie.

There was once a time when he ragged on Quil in a good humored way for imprinting on Claire, but now the tables were turned as he had imprinted on a girl who wasn't an hour old before he imprinted on her.

There had been no vampires besides the Cullens in the area since the Volturi confrontation. Things were starting to get back to their boring routine.

Jacob was more than happy for this, his life had been filled with so much drama the last few years, he welcomed the peace.

He was in his garage now, his pack was with him. He was working on his rabbit, making some adjustments to it. Quil, Embry and Seth watched him, Seth did not know as much about vehicles as Jake and the others but was eager to learn.

Leah sat on a stool, drinking a soda, bored out of her mind. Wondering how she had let Seth talk her into coming to hang out at Jake's.

It was on her list of things to do, to get a life.

At the moment she was listening to Jake, Embry and Quil have a talk that had come up more than once.

There were not many jobs to be had on the reservation. Even in Forks jobs were not many. Jake, Embry and Quil all had loved cars, trucks and bikes since they were little, by the time they were teenagers they were all capable of taking a car apart and fixing it.

It was Embry's idea one day that they should open their own garage.

"Come on guys, thinks about it," he said. "We open our own shop, between the three of us we can fix anything. We can make some real money. Quil you can work both at your family's store and the shop so more money for you and Jake and I need the money."

It was true. Being a werewolf had many perks but money was not one of them and all three of them had needs that every teenage boy had and the only way to get it was money.

Embry was more determined then Quil or Jake to open a garage. Quil and Jake liked the idea of it all, but they had their doubts.

"And when would we do this?" Quil asked.

"As soon as we graduate," Embry said.

That could be a while. Like many wolves the three of them had to put their education on hold. But since things had been calm and peaceful they had resumed their education. They still had a lot of catching up to do though.

"We don't even have enough money to open our own place," Quil said.

For every problem Quil and Jake had Embry had a solution too.

"Easy, we start saving up every penny. Between the three of us I am sure we can make enough money," Embry said.

"Hey Jake, maybe you could ask the Cullens for a loan," Quil laughed.

Jake gave him a small glare. The Cullen's were immensely rich and giving him the money needed to start his own auto-repair shop was nothing.

But Jake was not comfortable asking them for money. His whole life he had to work to obtain the things he wanted, it was not in his nature to ask for favors. Plus he did not want to be one of those people who leech off of their rich in-laws.

"I think it would be cool if you guys opened up a garage," Seth said.

The boys continued to talk about the possibility. A little while later they heard the sound of a vehicle approaching the house. Jake went out to see who it was and was surprised to see it was the mail man. It was a bit late for mail.

The man got out, a small, very brown package, tied with thin strings.

"Hello Jake," the mailman greeted.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jake asked politely .

"Good, good," the man said.

He looked like he was between nervous and anxious. He held the package in his arms like it was something very important.

"Did someone send us something?" Jake asked, wondering why the mailman, who had been delivering mail to the Black family for over a decade was acting so strange.

"Yes...well...you see." The mailman held out the package to Jake. "I can't believe I am actually doing this. This old things has been sitting around gathering dust and webs since before I was born. Can't tell you how many times my colleges and I were tempted to open it."

He handed the package to Jacob. Acting as though he was handing him some precious piece of history.

"We used to have a laugh about it, I mean who addresses a package to their family in the future?" the mailman asked.

Jake looked confused. He looked at the package. It was extremely light, almost as if it was empty. The package was browned greatly from age. It felt as if it would tear if he just breathed on it.

There was writing on the top of the package. It was very old and almost to faded for him to read.

But the letters spelled the address to his house. Jacob checked to see who it was from. His eyes widened in shock .

"Thank you," he said to the mailman.

"Crazy I know. You'll have to let me know what it is later. We have been dying to know what is in that thing. Can't tell you how many times we were tempted to open the damn thing. But rules are rules. Well, take care Jake. I hope whatever is in that thing is worth the wait."

The mailman turned and got back in his car and drove off. Jacob stared at the package in his hands in shock. Unable to believe what he held in his hands.

He walked back into the garage. The boys were too busy talking to have noticed his conversation with the mailman. Leah however still bored had listened in and was curious as to what Jacob had.

"What is it?" she asked.

Jake looked at her, his face full of shock.

"It's from my great-grandfather, Ephraim Black," he said.

* * *

There is a secret world, the supernatural world.

Once upon a time it was known to all mortals, but over time and through the effort of many the humans now believed there was no such thing as monsters.

The supernatural world has many creatures in it. Vampires, hybrids, Werewolves and shape-shifters.

(Mermaids and Ghosts too but that's another story)

La Push is home to many Shape-shifters. Particularly the wolf strain. The other kind of Werewolves, known as the children of the moon are different from the Shape-shifters of La Push.

For one they only transform at night or on a full moon, the La Push wolves transform when ever they please and manage to keep their humanity in wolf form.

Another is the children of the moon pass on their curse through a bite. The La Push wolves genetically inherit this trait.

Throughout history these chosen few protected the tribe from many threats. Particularly vampires.

The wolves of La Push can trace their power back to the first wolf, the great chief Taha Aki. He had many sons and those sons had children of their own, thus passing down the wolf gene to future generations.

The wolf gene exists in many people. Though it is strongest in three families. The Black family, the Atera family and the Uley family.

For untold generations members of these three families' would be called to protect the tribe.

Since vampires only traveled in pairs or alone, the most the tribe ever had was three wolves at a time.

But as of recent years the population is seventeen.

The wolf gene is a tricky thing. Normally a human with the gene is for all intents and purposes human. But between puberty and the age of twenty five the gene becomes active. However it is not until the carrier comes across the scent of a vampire that the gene activates, preparing the body for the threat of a vampire attack.

This process is slow, taking weeks to activate. The symptoms of a transformation are increased height and muscle mass, increase in body temperature and a very sharp rise in their anger.

The rage was to release chemicals into the body the gene needed to complete the transformations. The gene is really sensitive to these anger chemicals and even after a wolf has phased they continue to have an intense and short temper. But over time these intense feelings can be tamed.

Once the carrier's gene is ready all the gene needs is the right level of aggression and the transformation is instantaneous.

However if the carrier does not come across a vampire scent by the time he has reached twenty-five the gene will become permanently inactive, but will continued to be passed to future generations.

All in all it is a wonderfully complicated system.

As per usual the three family lines were called to do their duty. But due to the massive amount of vampires in the area, over time even those with the weakest wolf blood, who could trace an ancestor from one of the three families from generations ago were called.

Such is the nature of the gene, those with the strongest wolf blood are called, which has always been the Black's, Atera's and Uley's. But La Push is a small reservation and just about everyone can trace a family link to anyone.

It was assumed only males were capable of being wolves, but Leah Clearwater proved everyone wrong. She was the first and only female shape-shifting wolf in La Push history.

No one knew why Leah phased, some said she was a freak, some said she was a mutation. But if they did their research, they would find the Clearwater family had the strongest wolf blood, stronger then the Black's, Atera's or the Uley's.

Over the generations the Clearwater family welcomed the blood of people who carried the gene from the three families. Both Leah and Seth had genes that came from all three of the families.

A more possible explanation for Leah's transformation is of all the wolves, she simply had the strongest wolf blood.

The previous pack was the usual three. One of them Was Ephraim Black. The former chief of La Push. Ephraim caused some controversy when he made a treaty with non-human eating vampires called the Cullens.

He was amazed at the possibility of such a human-like coven existing and believed they were worthy to be allowed to live.

Little did he know the effects of his decision would affect his people many years later. Particularly how his own great-grandson would imprint on the hybrid child of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

But what no one knew was that Ephraim had made another deal with a much more ancient being. He swore to keep this deal a secret, though it weighed heavy on his heart.

But before he died Ephraim left behind a small diary that told who ever read it the big secret.

He arranged it so the package would be sent to his family on a certain date, long after he had passed.

The secret was too big for him to die peacefully, without knowing someone out there knew it. So in case something went wrong, the tribe would be ready.

But as Jacob was finding out his great-grandfather wrote the book in Quileute and sadly...Jake had not been keeping up with his own language.

* * *

Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil stared at the open book.

They stared at it, as if it would suddenly turn into English and reveal its secrets.

"I can't believe you can't speak Quileute. You're the future chief of La Push you jackass," Leah complained.

"You can't speak it either Leah," Jake shot back.

"Well I am not the future chief, you are!" Leah grumbled.

"I can't believe we have a book written in our native language and we can barely ready it," Embry said feeling some shame.

In elementary school Quileute children are taught some of their language, but few actually decide to learn the whole thing. A few of the elders knew how to speak the whole thing as did a few other members of the tribe.

Some were trying to rescue it before it joined a long list of forgotten languages.

"Why don't we just ask Billy to translate it? He can read and speak it," Quil said.

"Billy is with Charlie and a few of their friends, they went on that vacation to see the big game remember?" Jake said.

"What about Sue?" Embry suggested.

"She is with Charlie," Leah said looking angry.

It was a sore subject for Leah. Her mom was dating Charlie Swan and Leah loather the idea of being any more connected to Bella or the Cullen's then she already was, it was bad enough she was dating so soon after her husband died.

"What about your grandfather?" Jake asked Quil.

"In the hospital recovering from that food poisoning," Quil said.

"For fuck's sake, is there anyone we know who can at least read this shit!" Leah asked.

"If you spoke to me in Quileute I could help, living with dad I did learn a few things on how to verbalize it, just not read it," Jake said.

"Well, I can read Quileute a little bit," Seth said. "I have been taking lessons at school."

"What does it say?" Quil asked excitedly.

"Give me a minute, I can't read it all," he said.

"To hell with this, I am going home," Leah said.

"Come on Leah," Quil said keeping her from leaving. "I mean, don't you want to know what Ephraim Black thought was so important he had to write it in Quileute?"

"Yeah Leah, aren't you a little bit curious?" Embry prodded.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Alright I am, but I am not going to waste my time playing Da Vince Code," she said.

"Why not? It's not like you have anything better to do," Seth said.

Leah glared at her brother, wishing she was an only child.

"Well it's true. Come on Leah...maybe it's some kind of big, dark secret of the Black family," Seth said baiting his sister.

"Hey!" Jake said feeling slighted for his family.

"Well, I could use some new ammo against him," Leah said.

"Great. So let's get cracking," Seth said.

Leah grabbed the book from Seth's hands, she began to flip the pages. "This better be worth-"

She stopped talking; she had reached the last page and found a small paper, folded and brown from age.

"What's this?"

She plucked the page from the book and tossed it to Jake who glared at Leah for treating the book so casually.

She unfolded the paper and examined it. "It's a map," she said.

She showed the map to the others, the paper was a detailed map of an area. On the map was a set of numbers.

"Those are coordinates," Quil said trailing his finger over the paper.

"There's some writing on the back," Leah said.

She showed them the back and sure enough there was more Quileute writing.

"Looks like instructions. Tells us what to look for," Seth said.

"Hot damn! It's treasure!" Quil said jumping up excitedly.

"Cool it Quil, we don't even know if it is treasure," Jake said.

"Dude come on, a map? What else could it be?" Quil asked.

"Maybe it is some treasure he wanted his family to find?" Seth said.

"Dude, it could be worth money, we could open our shop sooner!" Embry said excited at the thought.

"Why would he bury treasure and leave for his family to find after he died?" Leah asked.

"Only one way to find out," Quil said with a smile.

A little while later the group of five found themselves hiking through the woods.

Each carried a shovel; Seth held the map in his hands and was trying his best to translate it. They had been hiking for almost an hour now.

They could have phased into wolves and ran to the location, but they were in no hurry.

"Maybe we should wait until my dad gets back," Jake said.

"Dude come on, it can't be something dangerous. Besides the package was addressed to the Black family, it wasn't specific," Embry said.

"Any luck translating Seth?" Leah asked. She would not admit it but she was actually starting to have fun on this little treasure hunting adventure. Beats sitting around at home doing nothing.

"From what I have gotten what we are looking for will be buried in a meadow," Seth said.

"Does it say where in the meadow?" Quil asked.

"And does it say what it is?" Embry asked.

"Well...that's the thing. This word keeps on popping up a lot. Qahla which means Sun. From what I got it says: "To find Sun, travel to the coordinates I have written, you will find Sun buried beneath the earth. Do not let Sun's appearance fool you...that is all I got."

"Wow Seth you are good," Leah said, giving her brother a rare compliment.

Seth blushed. "Thanks, I haven't been studying as much as I should since I started phasing," Seth said.

"Glad someone was," Jake said feeling angry at himself for not studying more to learn more of his people's language. Next time he saw Billy he was going to arrange to learn more of the Quileute language.

Now that he knew the legends were true he felt a strong drive to do his best to try and learn the language of his people.

"Well, there is something here, I am having trouble translating but I think it is a warning," Seth said.

"Warning?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, it warns something about Qahla, but I can't make it out."

"Must be valuable if there is a warning," Embry said.

"Maybe it has to be handled a certain way?" Quil offered.

They continued to head towards their destination. Each one wondering what they were soon to find and what was so special about it.

When they finally arrived at their destination Jacob felt a jolt of surprise.

"This is the meadow?" he asked.

It wasn't just any meadow. It was Bella and Edward's meadow.

"This is the place," Quil said. "According to the coordinates on the map."

"It does say the meadow is covered in lilac-colored flowers," Seth said.

"But...we can't dig here," Jake said.

"Why not?" Leah asked.

"Because this is Bella and Edward's meadow. If we start digging here they will be pissed," Jake said.

That was an understatement. This place was like sacred ground to them, it was where they go to escape from the world and have private time. It was where their relationship bloomed into love.

If anything happened to it and they found out it had something to do with him...he shuddered to think what they would do.

Leah just smiled and walked into the meadow, before Jake could stop her she began to dig.

"Leah!"

"They will be gone in a few more years, besides, I am sure they can find another meadow. Come on boys, let's find us a treasure!"

Quil and Embry went to join her, eager to find the treasure.

"Don't worry Jake, I am sure we won't make too much of a mess of things," Seth said.

* * *

It was an hour later and Jake knew he was a dead man.

The meadow was covered in dirt holes; the once beautiful flowers were now either uprooted or buried in dirt.

"They are going to kill me," Jake almost cried.

"Where the fuck is this treasure!" Leah cursed.

Everyone was covered in dirt. Some holes they dug up to six feet and still couldn't find anything.

"It doesn't say, it just says the sun is buried in a meadow of lilac flowers and it would be in a wooden box," Seth said looking at the map.

"I swear, if he wasn't already dead I would kill Ephraim Black!" Leah growled.

She slammed her shovel into the ground; there was a THUD as the head of the shovel hit something that was not ground or dirt.

Everyone perked up; the guys came running over to Leah's hole.

"Did you hear that!"

"I think she found it!"

"Go Leah, go!"

Leah continued to dig and sure enough there was a wooden box.

"Score!"

Leah bent down and ripped the box from the earth. Jake eagerly snatched it from her hands.

They climbed out of the hole and circled around Jake. He sat the box on the ground.

"I can't believe it, there really is treasure!" Quil said.

"Man we are going to be rich!" Embry said.

"Open it Jake!" Seth said.

Jake undid the latch on the box. He opened it and found...another, smaller wooden box.

"Umm, okay," Jake said.

He pulled the smaller box out and opened it, and found...another, even smaller box.

"What the hell?"

"Seth what is going on?" Quil said.

"You don't think it is just a bunch of boxes do you?" Embry asked.

"If it is I am going to be so pissed," Leah said.

Seth inspected the map. "It says the sun is hidden in a box...in a box...in a box...just keep going."

Jake continued to open the box only to find another box. Finally after five times there was a box that unlike the other ones had the picture of two wolves facing one another carved on it.

"This must be it!"

"Kind of small."

"Maybe it is some amazing jewel."

"Open it Jake."

Jake took a deep breath, praying that what was in the box was worth it. He opened the box and they all gasped in shock.

"Get...the...fuck...out!" Leah said.

* * *

Far, far away, there was a man.

He was under a waterfall, cleansing himself of the mud and sweat he gathered on his run. He whistled an old tune he learned in his youth.

The second Jake had opened the last box the man sensed it. He had placed a spell on the box many years ago so if ever opened he would know.

"Damn it all," he cursed.

He gathered his clothes which was a bunch of furs made from animal skins.

"How could they have found him? No one knows now but me."

The man gathered his things and began to travel to La Push.

"As long as blood isn't spilled on it he won't be freed," the man said, speaking to himself.

He had hoped that it would be centuries before anyone could have possibly found the box. Now he was going to have to find a proper place to hide it again.

He shuddered to think what will happen if who ever found the box frees Qahla.

 

**Fusedtwilight: So what is in the box? Who is the mystery man? Who is Qahla? And what will Bella and Edward do when they find out Jake destroyed their meadow? Stay tuned and please review.**


	3. It's A Rock!

Sins of the Father

Chapter 3

It's A Rock!

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing.**

**Last chapter Jake got a package by his great-grandfather Ephraim and it led them to a box. Now we find out what was in that box.**

* * *

"IT'S A FUCKING ROCK!" Leah roared.

"Well...it's a pretty rock," Seth said.

The rock in question was obsidian black, smooth and flawless it was about the size of a hockey puck. It was oblong in shape and had the same symbol of the two wolves on it that was on the last box, it was carved into the stone in white lines. A leather string went through the top so it could be worn as a necklace. Small wolf fangs were attached to it as well.

"I can't believe it, I am going to die over a stupid rock," Jake said.

"So much for treasure," Embry said, his dreams of the money they would use to open the garage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, let's at least take it back with us. No sense in going home empty handed," Seth said.

They grabbed their shovels and headed out. Jake hoped that by the time Bella and Edward came back to the meadow the scent of the wolves would be long gone. Though he was sure Edward would pick it up from his thoughts.

"I wonder what is so special about this?" Seth asked, running his hand over the stone.

"Hopefully Epigram's book can tell us," Embry said.

They continued their trek back to Jake's house. Disappointment was thick on their minds. Each had expected to find some great treasure or some great mystery.

They had no idea how right they all were.

* * *

It was many hours later and the wolves were back at Jake's.

They all sat outside, moping about the stone which now rested on Jake's bed along with the book.

The only one who was in a good mood was Quil. Claire was with them now; her parents had a date and asked Quil to watch her.

Claire's parents loved Quil, they trusted him with Claire, he had been highly recommended by Emily many others and he watched her for free and Claire just adored him.

They did not know that Quil was a shape-shifter and had imprinted on her. They did not know he was so highly recommended because everyone they asked either knew him as Old Quil's grandson or knew he had imprinted on Claire and wanted to help him stay in contact with her.

To understand imprinting is to have an imprint. Imprinting is love, in its purest form. Some might think it disturbing for a teen like Quil to imprint on a little girl like Claire.

But there is nothing disturbing.

The connection between the two is purely brother and sister. No, it is even stronger. To imprint on someone means you are bound to them, it is not gravity that keeps you tied to the earth, it is her.

You will be what ever she needs you to be. Friend, brother, lover. You will do anything to make sure she is safe and happy.

Imprinting does not mean they have to become a mated couple. But it usually ends that way because the amount of devotion the wolf gives to their imprint is too much for the female in question to resist.

Claire's love for Quil is purely sisterly. But she loves him a great amount and loves spending time with him more then anything in the world.

No one, not even the elders are sure why imprinting exists. Some think it is nature's way to make sure the wolf mates with the best candidate so to make stronger generations of wolves.

Some think it makes the wolf a better person as imprinting fills the wolf's life with so much happiness in many ways they do become a better person.

No matter the reason, the power of imprinting was great.

There were many views on imprinting, to the wolf who has imprinted it is Heaven on earth. To un-imprinted wolves some desire to imprint, to get a taste of their over slice of Heaven. Some don't like the idea, they don't like how much imprinting changes the wolf, and they see it as a form of slavery.

To Leah Clearwater imprinting was something she hated. Due to her own history with imprinting is gave her a rather negative view on it.

How ever, watching Quil and Claire did make her smile.

"Higher Qwil! Higher!" Claire screamed as Quil tossed her in the air.

Quil tossed her a little higher. He was careful he didn't toss her too high. He was not worried about dropping her. His wolf reflex's helped him catch her perfectly.

When he finally sat down she wobbled a little and fell on her bottom.

"That was fun Qwil!"

Quil smiled, delighted she was having fun. The disappointment of earlier was long forgotten.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" he asked.

"In a minute. I have to go pee," she said.

"Do you need help Claire-bear?" Leah asked.

Claire shook her head. "No thank you Leah, I am a big girl now. I can go potty all by myself," Claire said.

She walked into Jake's house. Quil watched her go, a wistful look on his face. He was missing her already.

"Can you believe it? She's old enough to go to the bathroom all by herself now," Leah said.

"I know. Seems like only yesterday I saw her on the beach," Quil said.

They waited for Claire to come back. Not knowing what was about to happen.

* * *

Claire had successfully gone potty by herself.

Taking pride in what she did as she needed no one's help. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She couldn't wait to tell Qwil, he was going to be so proud.

She walked out of the bathroom and was walking down the hall, but as she passed Jacob's room something caught her eye.

She knew she shouldn't snoop around, but she could not resist a child's overwhelming curiosity.

It was on Jake's bed, it was black and had a white picture etched into it. It was a stone, it was very smooth.

Looking around quickly she walked over to Jacob's bed and picked up the stone. She ran a finger over the stone and shuddered. It was so smooth and pretty. She liked pretty rocks.

Sometimes when her parents or Qwil takes her to a creek or the beach she likes to find rock and stones that had been made smooth by the years of being washed by the water.

She had dozens of them at home, but none like this.

"Pretty," she said with a smile.

She moved to put it back before she got caught, but she had neglected to tie her shoelace. She tripped on her shoestring and feel to the floor.

"Ow!" she cried.

The rock fell to the floor and Claire fell face first to the floor. Her teeth bit into her tongue drawing blood.

She stood up on her knees, tears already welling in her eyes. She could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth and her tongue was in pain.

She reached to grab the stone to put it back before she went to Qwil so he could fix her boo boo.

As she leaned forward to grab it her mouth opened just a little and a single drop of her blood dropped out and fell on the stone. At first nothing happened, and then the stone began to glow.

The stone grew blacker, the symbol on it started to glow with a bright white light.

Claire stared, amazed the stone was glowing. Not knowing what to do. She just watched.

The white and black lights grew so intense she had to look away. When she opened her eyes she saw she was not alone.

There was a boy standing in front of her. He wore a deer skin kilt, Around the kilt he wore a leather strap that had a knife and a small leather pouch attached to it, he had no shirt and was barefoot. He had a necklace that had dozens of wolf teeth attached to it, she saw on his wrists he had to bracelets on. He was barefoot and had cinnamon colored skin and black hair that went past his shoulder and yellow eyes.

No, not just yellow, golden, like the sun.

The bare stared at her with a strange sleepy look, like he had just woken up from a long sleep.

He finally focused then looked around, confused. His eyes settled on Claire. He said something to her, she did not know what he said. It sounded like Quileute to her, her grandma spoke Quileute.

He repeated what he said, more urgently.

Claire got up, blood trailed down her mouth. The shock of the boy appearing made her forget the pain.

The boy saw the blood and got a concerned look on his face. He took a step forward, he brought up his hand and touched her lips. Claire felt a tingling sensation in her mouth, she stepped back. The taste of blood vanished from her mouth.

She put her finger to her tongue and felt it, she did not feel a cut and when she drew her hand back she saw there was no blood.

She stared at the boy amazed and the boy just smiled back.

"QWIL!" she screamed.

She went running from Jake's room, leaving the boy alone and confused in Jake's room.

The wolves were outside calm and relaxed, but when they heard Claire scream they all tensed. The door went flying open and Claire came running out.

"What is it Claire?" he asked, wondering what could have alarmed her.

"There a boy in Jake's room!"

The wolves quickly made there way to Jake's room. When they got there they found no one there. The only thing out of place was the stone sitting on the floor.

"But he was here," Claire said. "I went to the bathroom and was coming back and I saw the pretty stone and I wanted to hold it and I did and I was going to put it back and then I tripped and I hurt my tongue and blood fell on it and it glowed black and white and the boy appeared and he was wearing a kilt and had eyes like the sun and he spoke and I don't know what he said and he healed my tongue."

Everyone stared at Claire as she took a few seconds to catch her breath.

"You all believe me right?" she asked.

The wolves all looked at one another. Truth be told, they did not. They did not smell any blood nor did they smell the scent of another. They were thinking little Claire's imagination was acting up again.

"Of course Claire, we believe you," Quil said with a smile.

"You do?"

"Sure. Tell you what, why don't we go see if we can find this boy," he said.

Claire smiled. She grabbed his hand and took Quil to help her find the strange boy with the sun colored eyes. The wolves left all except Jake.

He was looking at the window; he could have sworn he had closed it. He went to close it but stopped. There was a small bit of fur on the window. He picked it up and sniffed it; he recognized the smell of deer at once.

He shut his window, confused as to why there was deer fur on his window. He walked back to the stone and went to pick it up. The second his skin touched the stone he pulled his hand back and he fought the urge to curse.

The stone was hot! So hot it had burned him when he touched it. Jake nudged it with the sole of his shoe, the stone slid across the floor and he stared in shock. There was a scorch mark on his floor in the shape of the stone.

Jake remembered Claire's words of how the stone glowed and about a boy a fur kilt. He wondered for a moment if it was true. But it couldn't be right? Little boys just don't magically appear from stones.

Then again, a few years ago, he didn't think werewolves and vampires were real either.

* * *

Qahla soared in the sky.

His wings beat against the air, lifting him higher and higher.

After the strange girl went screaming from the room he decided he should quickly make his exit.

He sensed five other minds and wanted to avoid a situation.

So he had opened up the small door that was sealed by glass and jumped out, transforming his body into an eagle before he hit the ground.

He was still a little disoriented, the last thing he could recall was being with his mother and father. That was all he could remember.

He flew in the sky, he was sure he was still in Quileute land. He recognized the layout of the land. There were the cliffs, there were the beaches. But something was different now.

Strange wooden buildings and black roads with yellow lines littered the land.

He could sense the minds of the people below. So many of them, there were so many more then what he remembered the tribe had last.

Everything felt different, the land, the people, the air. He knew he was in Quileute land, but now it was called something different.

The word La Push kept on appearing in the minds below. He did not understand the words in their minds, they did not think like the Quileutes he knew, yet they were Quileutes.

Qahla was so confused. Where was his mother and father? Where were the other Quileute's he knew? Who was that little girl and how did he get in that strange house?

Qahla flew onto the black road with the yellow lines on it. He transformed into his human form. The road was flat and hard. He knelt down and ran his hands over it. He had never seen anything like it.

He wondered why it was so wide and what the purpose of the yellow line was.

He then sensed something fast approaching him. He could hear the sounds of...well…he could not think of how to describe it.

Just then, some large came rushing past the curve of the road. It came so quickly, Qahla barely had time to react. It was going to hit him and he knew if it did he would be badly hurt.

He thought he saw some one in the car.

The world exploded in white light. He was vaguely aware of flying in the air, his body twisting in painful ways, and then he was on the ground.

The beast came to a halt, making a screeching sound.

He knew he was dying. He could feel his life slipping from his body, but he was not scared. It was only an inconvenience for him.

The darkness overtook him and while he died, he remembered.

* * *

_He sensed them long before he saw them._

_The children were at the beach playing games. They were chasing after one another, selecting one of their own to try and chase down the others._

_He could sense their fun, their excitement and he wanted to try it too._

_They were a little older than he but he didn't care. His mother had been keeping him cooped up in the hut and he wanted to get away, so first chance he got he slipped out from under her._

_His mother and father were always telling him not to run off without one of them accompanying him. But the other parents let their children wonder and he wanted to play with the other children._

_He walked up to them a little nervous._

_Once the children spotted him they stopped playing. He froze as well, the delight and happiness he had sensed vanished in a flash and was replaced with cold fear and hostility._

_They all grouped together, like the warriors did when they were facing a large dangerous animal._

_Qahla continued to approach them, he was used to such feelings. Many people in the tribe felt fear or hostility of him. In their minds they called him cursed and evil._

_He could hear their thoughts, they were thinking about how their parents told them to stay away from Qahla, he was bad luck, that he would hurt them._

_Qahla was confused why they would tell him that, he didn't want to hurt them. And he wasn't bad luck, bad things happened when he was around is all._

" _Hello," he said to the children._

" _What do you want?" one of the older children asked him, he was radiating aggression._

" _Um..I was...wondering..if I could play?" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible._

" _No," the boy said._

" _But why?"_

" _Because, we don't want you around, so go away monster."_

_To add injury to insult the boy kicked his foot and a clump of sand hit Qahla in the face, getting into his eyes._

_His eyes stung and the emotions of the others malicious delight at the older boys act angered Qahla. He glared at the boy and they all froze, fear once again filled them._

_There was an explosion and sad filled the air. When it cleared the boy had been thrown five feet in the air, a small crater was dangerously close to where he had been standing._

_The others started to scream and they ran for it. The boys friends helped him up and they ran, shouting curses at qahla as they ran away._

_Soon Qahla was left alone._

_A feeling of shame washed over him, his father was always telling him he had to control his emotions or else his power would do something like this. He didn't mean to get mad, but they were so mean._

_All he wanted was a friend, he was so alone._

_He began to head home, he was sure he was going to get in trouble when his father heard what happened._

_Half the tribe would surely know by now and he was positive it would fuel their anger at him._

_He didn't mean to cause bad things to happen._

_They just followed him around was all._

* * *

He started to become aware, he could feel his body healing itself.

The emotions he sensed were of panic, dread and fear.

The person was talking quickly, he could not make out what she was saying.

He opened his eyes and saw there was a woman, she was yelling into a strange device in her hands. He got up, his body had repaired itself.

The woman turned around, her face covered in tears, she stared at him in shock, her mouth was hanging open.

He smiled at her, letting her know he was okay and held no grudge against him. From what he sensed she had not expected him to be on the road. Apparently the beast was some kind of vehicle used for transportation.

Apparently standing on these roads was not a very bright idea either.

He ran off into the woods, he could hear the woman calling to him, wanting him to return. But he did not.

He did not understand what was going on. The world had changed and he did not know why. But he had to figure out what has happened.

Once again trouble was following him. Of that he was sure.

A little while later Qahla found a creek.

It was the same creek he had visited many times before, but like the rest of the land it was different.

He took off the leather belt and laid it on a rock. He then took off his deer skin kilt and the bracelets his mother made for him. Finally he took off his loin cloth and wadded into the creek.

The water was cool and it helped wake him up. Since he magically appeared in the room with the strange little girl he felt like he had just woke up from a very long nap.

After he had washed himself he went back to the rock and gather his cloth's.

After he dressed himself a wolf came slinking from the woods. It ignored Qahla and dipped it's head into the water, taking a drink.

Qahla walked up to the wolf. It looked at him warily.

"Hello my wolf brother, might I ask you some questions?" Qahala asked.

The wolf cocked his head to the side.

"Huh, never met a human that can speak the language, you must be something special, your kind is so rare now days. How may I help you my human brother?"

In case you were wondering, one of Qahla's gifts was he could communicate with animals. If a human were to stumble on the two they would hear a child in a kilt speaking another language and a wolf barking, yipping and growling at him.

"I was wondering, could you tell me what happened to the Quileutes?" Qahla asked.

"You're going to have to be more specific," the wolf said.

"Well, what happened? Why are their houses of wood and what are those strange metallic creatures?"

The wolf gave him a funny look. "Where have you been? Under a rock?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those metallic creatures are called cars and those wooden houses have been around for over a century."

Qahla shook his head. "That can not be, they were not around the other day."

The wolf scratched his head with his foot.

"I don't know when the other day was for you pup. Judging from your attire and the fact you speak Quileute I am guessing you are in the wrong time."

"What do you mean?" Qahla asked.

"Alright, what year is it?"

"It is the year of the great Taha Aki of course."

The wolves eyes widened.

"Taha Aki? Pup you are quit mistaken. Taha Aki was centuries ago."

Qahla could sense the truth in his words, but he refused to accept it.

"But that can't be. I was just with my mother and father. Then I woke up in a strange house and there was a strange girl."

"I don't know what to tell you pup. Taha Aki is a legend now. Long since gone."

The wolf got up and trotted to the woods. He turned back and looked at Qahla.

"If I were you I would meet with his children's children."

"Children's children?" Qahla asked confused.

"Sure. You can't miss them. There are so many of them running around. I heard a whisper there is going to be a bonfire at the beach tonight. Go there and seek them out. They may have the answers you seek."

The wolf ran off, leaving Qahla by himself. He wondered if it could be true. Could it be he had somehow found himself in the future?

But according to the wolf the time of Taha Aki was centuries ago...so that means...

* * *

It was during this time that many events began to be set in motion.

The second Qahla was freed from his prison things began to stir in the world. Things that had not walked the earth in a long time.

Deep with in the bowls of the spirit world, creatures old as stone felt the presence of something powerful in the physical world. They could feel it's power bleed through the veil that separated the physical and the spiritual.

They relished in this power, it gave them strength, it gave them power, it gave them substance.

Slowly but surely Qahla's physical presence was causing a reaction.

Soon, creatures that lived in the spirit world would gain enough power that they would be able to walk the earth again. Ancient beings that had slumbered for generations were awakening.

The Quileute's thought the cold one's were the only things that went bump in the night, little did they know there were older things that brought fear and terror to humanity long before the vampires did.

* * *

Later Claire was still trying to find the strange Quileute boy.

Quil and she walked through the woods. Quil still believed they were hunting an imaginary friend, but Claire knew the boy was real; he was not something she made up.

She knew the only way she could prove it to the others was to find this boy.

So she led Quil into the woods, hoping they could catch some sign of this elusive boy.

"Maybe we should head back Claire," Quil said.

"But Qwil, we have to find the boy. What if he is lost or hurt?" she asked.

Quil smiled. "Don't worry Claire, I am sure someone would have spotted him. I mean, how many kids in kilts are there in La Push?"

* * *

Qahla was hungry.

He had been wondering the woods, trying to figure out what to do.

He was at that age where making his own decisions was a scary idea and he would much prefer an adult to make the decisions for him.

But there were no adults. At least no one he could trust.

But he was getting very hungry and knew he needed to find something to eat.

He had turned himself into a wolf and ran through the woods, trying to find something to eat. His nose picked something up that made his mouth water.

He followed the scent to one of those wooden houses and saw on an open window was a strange tan colored thing that smelled like blue berries.

Qahla transformed back into his human self, he sensed a single mind in the house, a woman.

What he read from her was the thing on the windowsill was a pie and she had made it for her son when he came back.

Feeling a little guilt Qahla made his way to the windowsill. The need for food was to strong in him.

He levitated off the ground and grabbed the pie. It was kind of warm and it smelled delicious.

He reached a hand into the crust and pulled out a piece. His hands was smeared in warm blue berry.

He stuffed the piece of pie in his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise. It was even better then he imagined.

He began to stuff as much of the pie into his mouth as he could, it was the best thing he had ever had in his whole life. Even better then his mother cooked salmon.

There was so much flavor!

While he pigged out he did not sense the woman in the house coming to inspect on the pie. She had set it out a little while ago and was sure it was about ready.

When she saw it was not at the windowsill she was confused. But when she heard the ravenous sounds outside she grew suspicious.

She walked over to the window and stuck her head out.

She saw a strangely dressed child licking his hands of what was now her once blueberry pie.

"Hey!" she said.

Qahla looked up. He realized his mistake, he should have been paying attention, but he was so into the pie he had lost his train of thought.

"Boy, you are in a lot of trouble!"

Qahla did not know what she was saying but he got the idea.

He dropped the now empty pie holder and ran for the woods.

"Hey! Get back here!" the woman yelled.

But it was to late. His stomach now full of pie Qahla ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

When Embry arrived home he could smell the blueberry pie in the air. Looking forward to his mothers pie he walked in his house.

"Mom I'm home," he called.

He still did not tell his mom he was a werewolf. Now that there were two packs and the patrol schedule was a lot more flexible Embry didn't have to sneak out as much.

His mother was very happy; she thought he was finally snapping out of his rebellious phase.

Needless to say they were not fighting as much as they had been.

Embry was so glad for this. He hated making his mother upset. He did want to tell her the truth. Billy knew, old Quil knew, Sue knew. But Sam had made the rule that only imprints and elders could know, immediate family did not count.

The others tried to convince Sam to let Embry tell his mom, but Embry sided with Sam on it. He loved his mom, and she loved him very much.

She had raised him all by herself, he never knew his father. Tiffany told him it was a man she barely knew and didn't want to tie down with a family.

All these years Embry believe her until he phased.

Now he knew the real reason she never told him who his father was. Because the three possible fathers were all married men.

He wanted to ask her if she knew his father was married. He wanted to know if she loved his father, or if maybe he was the result of a drunken one night stand.

His mother was a good woman, he could not imagine her being the type of woman who sleeps with a married man.

But he could not ask her. He feared the answer.

It was quiet the conundrum for him. He wanted to know so bad. How could he not? His whole life he wondered who his father was, what kind of man he was. He wondered of the circumstances of his conception. How did his parents meet? Was it love or lust?

But he could not ask. He would have to reveal how he figured out who it might be and the answer might ruin lives.

If it was Billy Black then Jake, Rachel and Rebecca were his siblings and Billy had cheated on his wife Sarah. Sarah, whose death shook the Black family to it's foundations. Sarah who meant so much to her children and husband.

Embry had seen the look on Billy's face when he looked at a picture of her or when her name was brought up. Even after all these years he still missed her so much. Embry couldn't imagine what would cause him to cheat on her.

Then there was Quil's dad...Quil. Yes, Quil had a dad and a grandad and even a great-grandfather called Quil.

Quil's dad had died in a boating accident. Yet another tragedy for a good family. Yet another family that could be destroyed if it turned out Embry was the illegitimate child of Quil Atera.

Then there was Joshua Uley.

Embry hoped Joshua wasn't his father for a whole different set of reasons. Joshua was Sam's father and he had left his family when Sam was very young.

Two good men who were the fathers of his two best friends and another man who abandoned his family because he couldn't handle fatherhood.

There were days when Embry had trouble deciding which was the worst choice.

Everyone had hoped it was Joshua. He had already left his family, infidelity wouldn't be too surprising. Quil and Embry had especially hoped it was Joshua. Embry didn't blame them. If it was Joshua it wouldn't be so bad.

A part of Embry really wanted to know. But he knew the truth could hurt a lot of people. So he kept his silence. He figured knowing who his father was, was something he would never know.

But there were times when he was truly tempted to find out.

His mother was in the kitchen and he could tell from her body movement she was angry about something.

"Mom?"

Tiffany Call turned to face him. "Hey sweetie," she said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You won't believe this, some little kid stole our blueberry pie."

If Embry's stomach could cry, it would be weeping right now.

"What?"

"Yes, I sat the pie on the windowsill to cool off. I come back and it is gone. I heard this sounds so I looked out and there was this weird little kid eating the pie."

"Did you get him?" Embry asked, hoping his mother gave him a good spanking as well.

She shook her head. "Little brat ran off before I could."

Today was not Embry's day. First the stupid treasure hunt for the dumb rock now this.

"I tell you, parents today let their kids get away with anything. I mean this kid was wearing nothing but a kilt for crying out loud," Tiffany said.

"A kilt?"

"Yeah, like one of the ones our people wore back in the old days. And his eyes, I have never seen an Indian kid with eyes like that before."

"What was wrong with his eyes?" Embry asked.

"Well...they were yellow. Like golden yellow. Or like the sun. They were very pretty," Tiffany said.

She did not see the look on Embry's face. He recalled Claire's words about a strange boy in a kilt with sun yellow eyes. Before he thought her imagination was running wild again.

But now...

* * *

Meanwhile Jake was at his house.

Everyone had already left and he was staring at the stone.

He had sat it on his kitchen table. The book his great-grandfather had written was next to it.

The stone had not done anything odd since the strange burn mark it left in his room.

He picked up the stone again and held it in his hand. It was quit cool to the touch.

Something strange was going on, he could feel it. And it all had something to do with this odd stone.

Just then the door flew open and Paul came running in the house. "Is she here?"

"Is who here?" Jake asked standing up.

"Rachel!"

"No, what is going on?" Jake asked.

"She called me, she said she hit a kid with her car!"

Jake felt like someone had punched him in the gut.

"What?"

"She called me hysterical about some kid she hit with her car."

Just then we heard the sound of a car quickly driving down the road. They both ran out and saw Rachel was driving out. They saw there was a large dent in her car.

She got out, her face wet with tears. Rachel's mother Sarah had died in a horrible car accident. When she had hit Qahla it had hit her on a very emotional level.

But seeing him miraculously healed had shaken her even more.

Paul was at her side in an instant. She wrapped her arms around him and began to sob hysterically.

"Rachel what happened?" Jake asked, trying to calm her down.

They took her to the front porch and sat her on the steps.

"I...I...I hit a little boy Jake," she cried.

"Where?" Jake asked.

"I..I..didn't mean to. He was on the road and the curve is sharp and he didn't move, he was just standing there and...oh God."

She started to cry again and Paul held her close.

Jake looked at him, he had to see what the damage was himself.

"You stay here, I am going to find the body," Jake said.

"There is no body," Rachel said.

Jake and Paul looked at one another confused. Come to think of it Jake didn't smell much blood, a very faint trace of it but not a lot.

"What happened to the body Rachel," Paul asked gently.

"He ran away," she said.

?

"I was talking to Paul, I had turned my back. I mean...he was so dead; I won't even describe what he looked like. But when I turned to look at him again he was perfectly fine, completely healed. He just waved at me and smiled and ran off into the woods."

Paul and Jake looked at one another. They shepherd her into the house to make her some tea to calm her down.

Rachel sat at the table, still in shock. Jacob and Paul made her some tea; they huddled close and spoke lowly so she couldn't hear them.

Normally they couldn't stand one another. Jake found Paul to be to pompous and hot headed and Paul didn't like the fact Jake had split from Sam's pack and imprinted on a hybrid.

But if there was one thing that could unify them it was their love for Rachel.

"Dude what the hell is she talking about?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, I think she has snapped," Jake said.

"Maybe she hit one of the wolves?"

"She knows all the wolves. She doesn't even know this kid."

"Maybe he was a vampire?"

"Please if it was a vampire it would have wrecked her car and killed her."

"Hybrid?"

"They still have vampire hard skin."

"Then what man?" Paul asked.

"I don't know."

They turned and saw Rachel was holding the stone in her palm.

"What's this, it is really pretty?" she asked.

"We got some mail from great-grandpa Ephraim," Jake said.

"Say what?" Paul asked.

Jake told them all about receiving the package and the mystery book and the even bigger mystery stone.

Rachel began to flip through the pages.

"Hey first this then a kid in a kilt with yellow eyes."

"Wait what?" Jake asked.

"The kid. He wore a deer skin kilt and had yellow eyes like the sun. He looked like a rez kid but I didn't recognize him," she said.

Jake remembered what Claire said about a strange boy in a kilt with yellow eyes. He was starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe there was some truth to it after all.

 

**Fusedtwilight: Who is Qahla? Why is he so powerful? How did he get in that rock? Where does he come from? How will his presence affect La Push? Stay tuned and please review.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sins of The Father

Chapter 4

Qahla Meets the Wolfpack

 

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing.**

**Last chapter Claire accidentally released a magical child from the stone Jake and his pack dug up. This chapter they finally meet this mysterious child face to face.**

 

That night on first beach there was a bonfire.

They were a common thing on the reservation. It was just about every night that someone was having a bonfire.

The sky was getting dark, the fire had already been lit and everyone was there.

Jake and his pack, Sam and his pack and of course the imprints.

Sam and Jake were talking; Jake had filled him in on the book, the stone and the incident with Rachel. Embry had already told them what happened with his mom and a few other wolves had stories they had heard about strange encounters with a child in a kilt.

Jake was holding the stone in his hand and Sam was inspecting it.

"Looks like something they sell to tourists," Sam said.

"Whatever it is something is different about it. Why would Ephraim hide it? Why would he write a book in Quileute about it and send it to us now? Why would there be a burn mark on my floor and this thing was hot as a magma rock? And how is it connected to this kid?" Jake asked.

"Obviously Ephraim wanted to make sure only someone Quileute could read the book in case it got into the hands of someone from outside the tribe. As to any connection to this mystery kid I have no idea," Sam said.

Jake put the stone in his paint pocket.

"Are you any good at reading Quileute?" Jake asked.

"A little. I will stop by your house later and see how much I can translate. I will have my pack try and track this child. Obviously something odd is going on."

Jake was about to say something, then he jumped.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out the stone.

"The stone...it's getting warmer."

* * *

Claire and Quil had spent over an hour trying to find the strange boy.

But once Claire got tired Quil took her back to his house.

He had thought this boy was a figment of her imagination, but he already knew what happened to Embry's mom and Rachel. He was beginning to wonder if maybe the boy really did exist?

At the moment Him and Claire were playing hide and seek. Quil was counting to one hundred, giving Claire the time she needed to hide.

It didn't matter where she went, he would always find her.

Claire was hiding behind some bushes, waiting for Quil to find her.

She heard a noise and turned around and almost screamed. A pair of bright yellow eyes stared at her. It was the boy from earlier!

"It's you!" she said pointing a finger at him.

The boy just stared at her.

"I told everyone you were real and how you just appeared and how you healed my lip and I went to show them to you but you vanished and I couldn't believe it because I knew you were there but no one believed me and me and Qwil tried to find you and we couldn't and everyone has been talking about you and when I tell them about you they think I am making it up!"

The boy continued to stare at her confused.

Claire held out her hand. "I am Claire by the way. What is your name?" she asked.

Qahla did not know what she was saying.

All day he had little run-ins with people. All day he had been waiting for the bonfire the wolf had told him about. He had sensed them amassing on the beach and he knew it was time.

He had been observing them, watching them, studying them.

He knew many of them were like his father. They could turn into wolves like his father. But his father was the only one who could turn into a wolf.

But the wolf in the woods said they were descended from his father. So does that mean they are related to him?

He listened to their thoughts, he could hear what people were thinking, but these people were thinking in that strange language.

From what he could understand they were having fun. He recognized the girl that hit him with the car creature earlier, she was a little distressed and was being comforted by two other girls.

He had stumbled upon the strange girl as she hid and decided to speak to her, feeling more comfortable with someone her own age.

She held out her hand in what he assumed was a greeting. Qahla gripped her hand with his, when he did he closed his eyes and focused. Being so close to the girl and touching her he was able to link more directly into her mind.

He hated to do this, his father told him it was wrong to do this, but he needed to know the language.

So he read her mind. He tried to stay away from private parts of her mind. In a matter of seconds he learned how to speak English.

Claire stared at him, wondering what was wrong with him. Then he opened his eyes and began to speak.

"Cl-Claire?"

"Hey you said my name," she smiled.

"Claire...Name...My...Name...Claire, my name is Qahla," he said.

"Now you're speaking English," she said amazed.

"Hello Claire. My name is Qahla, I hope you will forgive me, I had to read your mind to learn how to speak English."

"You read my mind?" she asked feeling a little miffed.

"I am sorry, but it was the only way," Qahla said.

"That is so cool!" she said.

Qahla was surprised. Normally when people found out he read their mind they got real mad and scared.

"So what are you doing Claire?" he asked. "Why are you hiding?"

"I am playing hide and seek with Qwil, he is my bestest best friend in the whole world. Do you want to meet him?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Okay, but you can't go dressed like that, this is a party and you can't go running around in a kilt," she said.

Qahla thought for a moment. He recalled what the adult men had been wearing (which wasn't much) so he stood up and focused his power. His kilt turned into a pair of jean shorts, his leather belt and knife vanished, but his bracelets remained.

Besides his eyes he looked like any normal kid on the beach.

Claire's eyes were round as saucers.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped.

She took his hand and dragged him to the beach. Wait until everyone meets him!

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" Jake cursed.

He dropped the stone. It had gotten to the point where it was too hot to hold.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"The stone, it's getting hot," Jake said.

He reached down and picked it up by the string. The stone was glowing so hot now they could feel the heat coming off it.

"Why is it doing that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Jake said.

Claire was bringing Qahla to the others, telling him all about Quil and his friends.

"Wait till you meet them, they are all really tall and strong and they are really nice!" she said.

"Claire wait!" Qahla said stopping her.

"What is it Qahla?" she asked.

"I don't think we should tell them about my powers," he said.

"But why not?" she asked confused.

"Well...I don't think they will like me then," he said rubbing his arm.

"Why wouldn't they?" she asked.

Qahla dug his foot into the ground. "Well, people didn't like me because they knew I had powers. They were always scared of me and angry at me. Sometimes I did bad things and I didn't mean to but they still happened and it was all because of my powers," he said sadly.

Claire felt bad for Qahla, she could see how sad he was. But she didn't want him to be sad, she wanted him to be happy.

She took his hand in hers. "Don't worry, they will like you because I like you."

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course."

He could sense she was telling the truth, her mind told him as much.

"So you don't think I am evil?" he asked.

"Silly, why would I think you are evil? I think it is cool that you have powers."

"Cool?"

"That is what people say when they want to describe how amazing or wonderful you are."

A blush tinged his cheeks. "You think I am amazing and wonderful?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like to see another trick?" he asked.

"Oh yes, yes, yes!" she said excitedly.

"Okay. What is your most favorite animal?" he asked.

"Tree frogs," Claire said.

"Tree frogs?" Qahla asked.

"Mhmm, not like those fat toads with the warts. I mean those little froggies with the smooth shiny skin that can stick to windows and stuff, we don't have any around here but this one time my teacher brought in some tree frogs she got from the rain forest."

Qahla had never seen a tree frog before. He focused on Claire's mind. She was thinking about the creatures very clearly in her minds. That was all he needed.

"Alright Claire, watch this."

He scooped up some sand in his hand. He spat into the sand, making it wet and malleable. He squeezed his hands together tight, willing it to take shape.

When he opened his palm the sand had taken the form of a small tree frog, just like the one from Claire's memory.

"That's amazing; it looks exactly like a tree frog. If only it was real," she said.

Qahla smirked.

"This is the best part," he said.

He brought the sand-tree frog close to his mouth and gently blew on it. But he did more than just breathe air on it. He breathed life into it.

At first nothing happened. Then the little sand frog shuddered. It turned a bright leaf green color with a white underbelly. It blinked its eyes two times. Then it let out as small rib-bit, it's throat swelling into a small bubble as it did.

Claire jumped up and down in joy. Amazed by what she just saw. Qahla gently handed her the newly created tree frog and she held it close.

"Oh my gosh Qahla! That is amazing!"

Qahla smiled. A strange emotion was filling him. It was pride. Qahla was not used to people praising his powers. His parents always taught him to control his powers and to never flaunt them or abuse them.

The villagers hated and feared him for his powers. They staid as far away from him as they could, telling their own children to beware the evil child and his cursed powers.

So to have someone finally praise him, to have someone think he was _cool_ was the most amazing feeling in the world for him.

It was then that Quil found Clare.

"Hey Claire bear, whose your friend?" Quil asked.

Qahla looked at him and Quil froze. Sun yellow eyes.

"Qwil look!" Claire said showing him the frog. "Qahla made it for me!"

"Who?" Quil asked looking at Claire and the tree frog in her hands.

"Qahla, my new friend," Claire said.

"I'm your friend?" Qahla asked.

"Of course silly," Claire said.

Qahla smiled warmly. He had never had a friend before.

"Hello Qahla, I am Quil." Quil extended his hand.

Qahla recognized the gesture and shook his hand.

"Hey, your warm like my father," Qahla said.

"Your father? Where is he?" Quil asked.

A sad look crossed Qahla's face. "I don't know."

"Come on; let me introduce you to everyone!" Claire said. "I can't wait until you meet them, and then they can see I wasn't lying."

She grabbed Qahla and dragged him to the others. But Qahla's eyes never left Quil, and Quil stared right back at him.

Quil saw a boy with sun yellow eyes and judging from Claire's comment it was the same boy she had him looking for earlier. The same boy he had heard the others talking about.

He followed them, his eyes never once leaving Qahla.

While Quil stared at him he only saw an Indian kid with yellow eyes. But while Qahla stared at Quil he saw Quil as a human and a wolf.

Qahla could see in both the mortal world and the spirit world. Quil may look human but Qahla saw his other self in the spirit world. A wolf with light brown fur and a patch of white on his front.

Qahla looked to the others they were going to and saw many of them were like Quil and his father. One man was a wolf black as night, another had red fur, like leaves in the autumn.

There was a wolf with silver fur with brown patches and another with fur the color of sand.

His father's fur had been pure white, like snow. One of his nick names in the tribe had been the white death.

"Look everyone! He's real! He's real!" Claire shouted for everyone to hear.

All eyes turned to Claire and Qahla. Rachel gasped and stood up when she saw Qahla, she recognized him right away.

"It's him," she said pointing a finger at Qahla.

Qahla shuffled his feat nervously as they all stared at him. Some were confused as to who he was, others were suspicious, and a few knew exactly who he was.

"Hello," he said, waving at everyone.

* * *

Far far away a man was on a bus.

He sat on a wooden bench waiting for a bus.

He was in no hurry to get to La Push, he was sure Qahla was still inside the stone.

It was late and he was all alone, the street was quiet and he was all alone as he waited for the bus.

But not for long.

He heard the sound of wheels rolling on the ground and the angry murmurings of someone.

Around the corner a young man appeared. He carried a carry-on bag and looked rather angry.

He sat down next to the man, paying him no mind.

To the youth the man appeared as some harmless looking old native dude in torn jeans and a button up checkered shirt with a large travailing bag.

"Excuse me sir, do you have the time?" the youth asked.

"Sorry, I do not," the man said.

"Crap, I hope I did not miss the bus," the youth said.

"I am certain you have not. So, while we are waiting, might I ask where you are going?" the man asked polity.

"Seattle, I am going to get my own place, get a job and live all by myself and live by my own rules," the youth said.

The man smiled. "Forgive me if I am being too intrusive, but may I guess that you are running away from home?" the man asked.

The youth looked at the man, then the ground. "Am I that obvious?"

"Well, there are certain tell tale signs. But I am also an old man who has had many sons in his lifetime. I know the look of a son who is angry with his father quite well."

The youth clenched his hands.

"I am just sick and tired of my dad's rules. He treats me like a kid, he is always babying me. Every time I try and gain some independence and show him I don't need layers of protection."

"So you think that by running away you will prove that you are man enough to care for yourself?" the man asked.

"What else am I going to do? I tried to talk to him. But all I got was how he was right I was wrong and it was all in my best interest. I mean, okay I get it he loves me and wants to keep me safe, but I don't want to just be safe, I want to live, I want to have fun you know. I want to do things and see things while I am still young you know?"

The man chuckled. "Yes, I was the same way when I was your age. I wanted to go out and explore the world."

"So why didn't you?" the youth asked.

"I had responsibilities. It wasn't until a bit later in my life I was able to leave my home and explore, though my reasons for doing it were different then what they had been when I was young."

"What were the reasons?" the youth asked.

"My...son. He was born with a curse you could say. A curse that isolated him from those around him. I was always so protective of him. I remember holding him in my arms right after he was born, he was so small, so helpless, so innocent. I knew I would do anything to protect him and I did. I gave him all kinds of rules and regulations and I did my best to make sure he was happy. Sadly my two desires, his happiness and his safety did not mix well and there were times when I had to be firmer with him then what I wished. But I only did it because I didn't want him to be hurt, because the idea of something happening to my precious son was unbearable. After his mother died it was just us. The tribe...I mean the family did not like him because of his condition and they only tolerated him because of me."

"Dude, no offense but your family sounds like a bunch of dicks," the youth said.

"They were afraid is all. My son was born under unfortunate circumstances. It was a bit of a scandal you might say. My...twin looked a lot like me and my wife could not tell the difference."

"Dude, your own brother slept with your wife!" the youth said.

"Something like that, the boys paternity was open to much debate. I have been traveling the world trying to find a cure to his curse. A curse that was put on him by...someone else."

"Have you found a cure?" the youth asked.

"Sadly no. But I am on my way to visit my son now. When last we saw each other I tricked him. The family was getting restless and I had to keep him safe from them so I...sent him someplace where he would be safe. I made it such he had no idea what was happening and I am sure he will be very upset with me when we meet again."

"You sent him away? To what? A hospital?" the youth asked.

"Something like that."

The man turned to look at the youth, his eyes full of a wisdom.

"If your father is smothering you it is only with love. All fathers love their sons and wish them to be safe. One day you will understand. When you hold your child in your arms you to will seek to protect them. Even if it is from themselves."

"Well, when you say it like that," the youth said.

"I know it is frustrating. But understand your father's point of view. If anything were to happen to you, his world would crumble. I know if anything happened to my son I would be devastated."

The youth got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah, if anything happened to my dad...your pretty smart for an old guy," the youth said.

"You will be to if you live to be my age," the man said with a smile.

Just then they heard the sound of a bus approaching.

"Last chance kid. Will you stay or go?" the man asked.

The youth stood up. "I will stay. If I left my dad now he would be hurt. Thanks Mister I really needed this."

The bus stopped and opened its doors. The man got up and grabbed his bag. "Might I ask your name son?" he asked the youth.

"Brandon. Whats yours?"

The man smiled. "Taha Aki."

Brandon chuckled. "Cool name. I hope your son is okay, and I hope you and he have a nice reunion. And lighten up on him. Trust me, nothing is worse than an overbearing father."

Taha Aki chuckled. "Take care, Brandon."

He got on the bus. Brandon made his way back home, deciding to try a new kind of conversation with his father that didn't end with a scream and a slamming door.

Taha Aki sat down and opened up his bag. He pulled out an old out leather book and opened it up. The picture on the page was just like the stone Qahla came from.

There were a bunch of notes in Quileute on it, almost like they were describing improvements that were to be made. Like Taha Aki had made new designs for it.

Taha Aki had been unable to find a cure for Qahla, but he had found ways to improve the stone. No longer would Qahla be forced to sleep as the world passes him by.

Now Qahla could be put in a controlled environment and allowed to develop.

Taha Aki had promised him he would have a normal life. He may not be able to make him human, but he can give him a life.

He owes him that.

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: That's right people, Taha Aki is alive! And Qahla is his son! Want to know more? Wait for the next chapter and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sins of the Father

Chapter 5

Your Dad Is Who?

 

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. Last chapter Qahla was freed from the stone the Quileute's found and got into some trouble, now we get to see what happens when he crashes their party.**

 

"Everyone this is the boy I told you about, his name is Qahla," Claire said.

She held up the tree frog for everyone to see. "Look, he made me a tree frog."

"Jake, that's the kid who I hit with my car," Rachel said again.

"And that's the kid who ate my pie!" Embry said.

Qahla smiled and rubbed his tummy. "It was a good pie."

He looked over at Rachel and smiled. "Hello lady, don't worry, I am okay now. I heal very quick."

Rachel looked like she was about to faint.

"Qahla, show them another magic trick!" Claire said.

"Please, there is no such thing as magic," one of the wolves said.

He had a stick over the fire, roasting some marshmallows.

Qahla raised his hand and pointed it at the fire. The fire roared to life, raising ten feet in the air. The wolves backed away from it in fear.

Qahla lowered his hand and the fire returned to normal.

The wolf's face was black with soot and his eyebrows were singed. The stick he was holding had been reduced to cinders, along with the marshmallows.

"Whoa!" the wolf said.

Jake stared in shock as the child caused the fire to roar to life.

He still held the stone by the strings. The rock was so hot now he knew if he touched it, it would burn him.

"Jake, what do we do?" Sam asked.

"Easy, let's go talk to him," Jake said.

They walked forward; Claire was showing the frog to everyone. Telling them how Qahla made it out of sand.

"How do you make a frog out of sand?" Jared asked.

"I breathed life into it," Qahla said, as if that was a simple answer.

All the wolves were circling them. Amazed there was a child who could do magic.

Qahla seemed to be enjoying all the attention. Then his eyes landed on Leah.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Then a look of pure joy filled his face and he ran to Leah.

"Mother!"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a powerful hug.

No one was expecting this, especially Leah. She stared at Qahla who was still hugging her and then to the wolves.

"Mother, what happened? Where is father? What happened to the tribe?"

Qahla let go of Leah, a big bright smile on his face. Then the smile began to fade. "And why are you a wolf too? And Why don't you remember me? And why do you look different?"

"Look kid, I don't know how to tell you this but-"

"Your not my mother," Qahla said looking at the ground angrily.

There was a sound of thunder in the sky. The wolves looked up, the sky had once been clear but now there were clouds. The wind started to pick up.

"Where are they?" Qahla asked.

"Where's who?" Leah asked.

He glared at her and she took a step back, his yellow eyes were glowing. "My mother and father? Where are they!"

A sudden guts of wind began to blow. The wolves all backed away from Qahla, Quil grabbed Claire and pulled her away as well.

"Where's my family?" Qahla yelled.

Then to everyone's amazement and horror he began to levitate off the ground. Lightning began to flash in the sky and the wind was blowing so hard now that you could hear the branches in the trees swaying.

"I want my family! Give me my family!" Qahala yelled, his voice sounding much deeper and more ominous then before.

The wolves were at a loss at what to do, vampires they could handle, but a super-magical kid having a temper tantrum they had no idea what to do with.

Sam had the imprints leave with some of his wolves escorting them to safety.

"We have to stop him," Sam said.

"How?" Leah asked.

"If we phase we can-"

"We are not going to phase he is just a kid!" Leah snapped.

"Kids don't control the weather!" Sam snapped back.

"He just wants his family!"

It was not Qahla's fault, well not exactly. Imagine if you were a young child with great power. Imagine how at such a vulnerable and volatile state this power is tightly bound to your emotions.

Now imagine you wake up in a world where centuries pass, everyone you knew. Your family, your tribe, the people you knew, your way of life. The very world you knew was long gone and you were thrust in a world where you were confused, scared and all alone.

Now imagine how that would feel if you were just a small child.

Claire was struggling against Quil. "Qwil let me go, Qahla needs me!" Claire yelled.

"No! He's dangerous!" Quil yelled.

"No he's not! He's my friend!"

Quil would not let her go. Finally Claire did the only thing she could do. She threw the tree frog right at Quil's face.

The shock of having the little tree frog hit him in the eye caused Quil to let her go. Claire went running to Qahla. A part of her was afraid to get so close to him. Seeing him floating in the air, his eyes glowing like little mini-suns, the wind blowing around him like a vortex and the sky covered in lightning made him seem like a monster.

But she knew he wasn't.

"Qahla!" she yelled.

He ignored her.

"Qahla you stop this right now!" she yelled. "Do you hear me! You told me you were afraid they wouldn't like you. Well if you keep this up they won't."

He continued to ignore her, too lost in his fury.

"Please stop this, you're hurting them. They are my friends!" Claire yelled, almost crying.

Qahla's lips began to tremble. Tears leaked from his burning eyes. The wind began to die down and the sky calmed down. Qahla returned to the ground, his body shaking and he began to cry.

His eyes returned to normal, and Claire went over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shh, it's okay," she said.

"I'm sorry, I just want my mommy and daddy back," he said.

Rain began to pour from the sky. As if the earth was weeping with Qahla.

The wolves gathered around the two. Quil held the tree frog in his hands. Part of him was confused as to what to do next, the other part was proud that his little Claire had saved the day.

Now the wolves had no idea to do. They had no idea exactly what they were dealing with.

As the water hit the stone steam rose from it as it had grown so hot it evaporated any water that touched it.

Qahla looked up, wondering what was making the hissing sound.

His eyes widened in recognition.

"That's my fathers," he said.

"Your fathers?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. My father, Taha Aki," Qahla said.

?

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"Your father is Taha Aki," Sam said.

"The great spirit chief," Jake said.

"The great wolf," Leah said.

"The white death," Quil said.

"The slayer of Utlapa," Collin said.

"The first great wolf," Paul said.

Qahla nodded. "Yes. He's my father." he raised his arm to touch the stone. "The last time I saw this was when father told me I had to take a nap for a while until he found a way to make me better. I remember touching the stone an-"

Before he could finish he touched the stone. When he did there was a powerful reaction.

When his skin made contact with the stone the stone began to glow with the same black and white light it did when Claire's blood dripped on it.

Every one closed their, unable to look at the bright light.

The rain stopped and the light faded.

Qahla was gone.

* * *

"Bring him back!" Claire yelled.

She beat her fists against Jake's legs. Jake held the stone in his hands. It was cool once more.

"Bring Qahla back now Jacob I mean it!" Claire shouted. Angry that Qahla was gone.

"Calm down Claire," Quil said gently.

"No, I want Qahla back! You can't just leave him in there all alone," Claire shouted.

"Take her back to your place Quil," Jake said.

Quil picked her up and she fought him. She begged and pleaded for Jake to bring Qahla back.

They waited until her cries were a distant sound.

"So...what the hell do we do now?" Leah asked.

"We put this damned thing back where you found it," Sam said.

"We can't just leave him in a stone in a box. I mean, he is just a kid. And what if someone finds him?" Leah said.

"Did you see what he did? That kid is far from normal," Sam said.

"But he is Taha Aki's son," Seth said, "I think we owe our great chief more than that. We should help take care of him."

"How do we know he really is Taha Aki's son?" Paul asked. "I mean, I think they would have mentioned one of his sons having freaky powers like that."

Paul had a point. Jake had no recollection of any story involving Qahla.

"We will wait until tomorrow for my dad to return. We will let him translate the book and we will go from there," Jake said.

Jake put the stone around his neck. It felt so light, you would not think there was a living being inside it.

* * *

Later that night Jake drove to the Cullen's. He did not tell anyone where he was going. He was hoping the Cullen's powers might be able to help him out.

It was about ten at night and he pulled up to their house in his rabbit.

He was thinking about the meadow and wondering if Bella and Edward had been there yet.

Before he could knock on the door it flew open and a livid Edward stood in the doorway.

"It was you!" he roared.

"Oh shit!" Jake went to run, but in his human form he was nowhere near as fast as he was in his wolf form.

Not that it mattered. The second he turned Bella was in front of him, her arms crossed, a look of deep anger on her face.

"Oh, hey Bells," Jake said with a nervous laugh.

"How could you Jake! Our Meadow!" Bella said, her face filled with anger and pain.

"I'm sorry, please, let me explain," Jake said. He backed up but ran into Edward.

"It was bad enough you imprinted on my daughter, but now you sullied the most sacred place in my life," he growled.

Things were looking bad for Jake. Caught between two very angry vampires things never looked so grim.

But luck was on Jake's side.

Alice poked her head out the door. "Oh let it go, kill the dog later. We need to talk," she said.

Edward stepped to the side to let him pass. "Yes, we will settle this later Black."

Not feeling comfortable with the two at his back Jake quickly made his way into the Cullen house. Alice closed the door behind them and glared at Jake.

"What are you wolves up to now?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"All day we have been feeling a strong pull towards La Push," Bella said. Her voice was collected but Jake knew she was still pissed with him.

"A pull?...When did it begin?" he asked.

"Around noon," Bella said.

That was around the time Qahla appeared from the stone.

"Qahla? Who is that?" Edward asked.

Jake smiled and held up the black stone. "This is."

* * *

A little less than an hour later and Jake was just finishing telling the Cullens the story.

He put extra emphasis on how it was Leah who started to dig up the meadow and how he was very against it from the beginning.

"So you're telling us there is a child inside this stone with mystical powers who claims to be the son of your Taha Aki?" Carlisle asked.

Jake nodded. "It is all because of the book my great-grandfather sent me. But it is written in Quileute so I don't know what it means."

"Dude, how can you not know what it means?" Emmett asked. "You're Quileute."

Jake's face flushed with embarrassment. "I can understand the language, I just can't read it."

"May we see this stone?" Carlisle asked.

Jake took the stone off from around his neck and placed it on Carlisle's desk. Everyone stared at it.

"Looks like just an ordinary piece of crap to me," Rosalie said snarkly.

Jake glared at her, annoyed at her disrespect.

"The pull did end a few hours ago. It must be because this Qahla was sealed inside the stone," Jasper said.

"But how is that even possible?" Esme asked.

"It's magic. Our stories tell how our ancestors were capable of such things," Jake said.

"You mean like the spirit warriors and how they could control the weather and animals once they left their bodies?" Bella asked. She vaguely recalled when Jake took her to the bonfire where Billy told the story of the spirit warriors and Taha Aki.

"Yeah, but they could only do all that after they left their bodies and entered the spirit world. It left their physical bodies in a coma like state until they returned. But this kid almost caused a hurricane and he didn't fall unconscious or anything."

"And you have no stories that mention this child?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I mean our stories mention many of his sons, but nothing about Qahla or or a kid that could use magic."

"So why did you bring him here?" Emmett asked.

"He is hoping maybe our powers could help him learn more about this childs power," Edward said.

"If you wouldn't mind," Jake said.

"I don't sense anything from the stone," Jasper said.

"Neither do I," Edward said.

"Well...maybe we should let the little scamp out," Emmett said.

"What are you nuts?" Rose said. "That is like letting a bull loose in a glass shop."

"But with Jasper around we can keep him nice and calm," Alice said.

"I wouldn't ask this of you all unless I had to. But this kid has a lot of the others freaked out and I don't want to keep him stuck in this thing for another dozen centuries," Jake said.

The Cullen's all looked at one another.

"We would be happy to help," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself," Rose said.

"Alright, so how do we get this little dude out?" Emmett asked.

"Well...Claire said some of her blood fell on it and that is when he appeared so maybe if we give it some blood it will release him again," Jake said. "So where are we going to get blood?"

He noticed all the Cullen's were looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Think of it moron, we need blood sooooo?" Rose asked.

"Me? Why me?" Jake asked.

"Well, in case you have forgotten we don't have blood anymore," Bella said.

"Wait, I thought you had some human blood stashed somewhere?" Jake asked.

"Well, since Bella isn't human anymore and we have been trying to get Nessie to drink more animal blood we haven't kept things stocked up," Edward said.

"So guess who our donor is?" Rose asked with a wicked smile.

Bella swiped her hand at Jake's arm. He felt her nail slice into his arm, drawing some blood. It healed in a second but it still hurt.

"Ow Bella!" Jake said.

"Think of it as the start of your penance," she said.

She held her finger over the stone and let a single drop of blood fall on it.

At first nothing happened. Then like before it began to emit a black and white light that blinded them all. When they opened their eyes they saw Qahla was now standing on Carlisle's desk he was soaking wet, wearing nothing but a pair of jean shorts and his bracelets.

He blinked twice and looked around.

"Not again," he groaned.

* * *

A few minutes later Qahla was sitting in the living room drinking a warm cup of chocolate and a dry blanket around his shoulders.

He didn't have another freak out after they freed him, when he saw Jake he figured he wasn't gone for so long this time.

Introductions were made and Esme made him something to drink.

Qahla was not intimidated by the Cullens. In fact he seemed to be fascinated by them. Like with the wolves he saw through the spirit world and saw the Cullen's aura was sparkly and they looked like living breathing crystal statues.

And they had skin white as snow.

He was amazed Edward could hear thoughts like him, he was amazed Alice had visions, he was amazed he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts and he knew Jasper wanted to drink his blood but he wasn't scared.

He knew all the Cullens thought he had really good smelling blood, but he knew if they did try to attack him he could defend himself.

He had done it before.

"So Qahla, what is the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, mother and father had been keeping me inside our hut a lot. The others were getting more and more angry and afraid of me and they didn't want me to be all by myself. Then father went away for some time...I think a week. When he came back he talked to mother about something. She cried a lot and I knew father had found a way to protect me from the tribe and the spirits but it made him and mother really sad. He told me to touch the stone that it would keep me safe. I touched the stone and then I was staring at Claire."

He took a sip of his hot chocolate. It was sweet, not like blueberry, but still sweet in a different way.

"What do you mean by it would protect you from spirits?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, father said my power drew spirits. That they were drawn to my aura because it made them strong. Father and the other warriors spent a lot of time keeping them from attacking the tribe. That was one of the reasons why the tribe hated me because I drew monsters, I made them strong."

He leaned against Esme. Not bothered by her cold body. Esme, acting on instinct ran her hand over his head, petting his hair affectingly.

"Qahla, why do you have these powers?" Carlisle asked.

Qahla shrugged. "I was born this way. Father and mother said I was blessed by the spirits. The others said I was cursed."

"You are not cursed, just special," Esme said feeling a need to make Qahla feel better.

Qahla smiled.

"Thank you Esme. But I am not in need of support. I know bad things follow me and I accept it," he said.

Esme's heart broke for this child. He was so young, but his eyes were so much older.

"I like your eyes, you all have pretty eyes. I thought I was the only one in the whole wide world with yellow eyes."

He looked at Edward and spoke to him mentally.

" _I also think it is cool you can hear thoughts too. Father said he and the spirit warriors could hear each other's thoughts, but only when they were in spirit form. But they didn't go into spirit forms because of the bad man."_

" _Jacob and his wolf friends can hear one another's thoughts when they are in wolf form," Edward replied._

"You can hear the thoughts of the wolves?" Qahla asked.

Jake smiled. "Yes, your father found that out when his sons turned into wolves too."

Qahla frowned. "Sons? But father and mother had no other children but me."

Jake immediately focused on shielding his thoughts. His years of experience with the pack gave him an edge.

"Come to think of it, the wolf said father had descendants. So does that mean we are related?" Qahla asked.

"Yes. See me and all the other wolves are descended from Taha Aki, that is why we can turn into wolves. My family, the Blacks are the chief's of La Push," he said.

"Are you the chief?" Qahla asked.

"No, my father is. But one day I will be," Jake said.

"Well, I hate to break it to you Jake, but I am releasing you from your duty," Qahla said sipping his drink.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Well, since I am Taha Aki's firstborn son the duty does fall onto me," he said.

"He does have a point," Emmett said.

"Hey, it doesn't work like that," Jake said.

"Don't worry; you can be my second in command. You and the other wolves can be my loyal subjects," Qahla said with a smile.

"It doesn't work like that kid," Jake said annoyed.

Qahla was amused by Jacob's attitude.

"Qahla, can you turn into a wolf too?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes, I can turn into other things. Watch."

Qahla took of his blanket and put down his drink. He jumped off the couch and in front of everyone he turned into a small male deer.

"Cool!" Emmett said.

"Amazing," Bella said.

"Fascinating," Carlisle said.

The deer then transformed into a small eagle. Then a moose, then a mountain lion. Then finally back into a human boy. He had transformed his jean shorts back into the deerskin kilt it had been.

"He even transforms his clothes. We can't even do that," Jake said.

"Jacob...I need to know. What happened to my mother and father?" Qahla asked.

Jake looked at the Cullens.

"I know you know Jake, please tell me, I won't freak out I promise," Qahla said.

A little while later Jake and Qahla sat together alone in the Cullen's living room.

They had left, giving them some privacy.

Jake told him the story. About Utlapa's betrayal (which Qahla already knew about) all the way to the third wife.

"Father married twice?" Qahla asked.

"After your mother died of course," Jake said.

"Mommy," Qahla said tearing up.

"I know how you feel, I lost my mom when I was really young," Jake said.

"What was she like?" Qahla asked.

"Well...I can't really remember. I recall she was really sweet and living. A lot like Esme. But I was so young then, I can't remember those days too well," Jake said.

"I can help with that," Qahla said with a smile.

He put his hand on Jake's arms.

Images began to flash in Jake's mind. Memories gray with age and dusty from time became fresh once more.

He remembered his mother holding him in her arms, she sat in a rocking chair, a bottle held in her hands, feeding him some milk. Her eyes beamed with love.

His mother giving him a bubble bath. His arms splashed wildly, throwing water in the air. He laughed madly, his mothers laugh was like the sound of angels as he splashed her.

His mother coming into his room in the middle of the night. He had woken her up, he had wet his bed and he was ashamed of what he did. He was afraid she would be mad but she just kissed him on his head. Took of his dirty sheets and got him some new ones, tucking him back in and telling him it was okay, everyone wet their beds when they were young.

His mother on the front porch, sowing some of his sisters clothes while they talked about boys and Jake played with Embry and Quil.

So many memories, so many feelings and emotions that went with them.

"Stop!" Jake yelled.

He jumped up, unable to deal with it any more.

"I am sorry, I just wanted to be nice," Qahla said sadly. "I try to do good but bad thing happen when I am around."

"It's okay, just...give me a minute," he said.

When his mother died, he had cried, but her death had been the least painful for him. He was so young then, he barely had any comprehension of life or death.

His mother's death had affected his sisters and father hundreds of times worse than it had him.

But now that those childhood memories were back, so fresh with all the feelings that went with it a part of him was happy he remembered him again, another part was feeling a sense of profound loss.

"Sorry Jacob. All I ever do is hurt people. I'm sorry I ruined your party over, I am sorry I made you remember your mother. I am so stupid," Qahla said.

Jake sent next to Qahla, putting his arm around his shoulders. "You just have to be careful about messing with people's heads is all bud."

"Bud?" Qahla asked confused.

"Yeah, it is short for buddy," Jake said with a smile.

"Buddy?...We are friend?"

"Sure."

"Wow. First Claire then you, I am liking the future."

He got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Jacob...could my father be alive?" Qahla asked.

Jake didn't know how to answer. The stories said Taha Aki left after his wife died. They never said he died. But if his imprint was dead why would he want to live.

If anything happened to Nessie Jake wouldn't want to live either.

"I...don't think he is Qahla," Jake said.

Qahla began to tear up. "Why did he leave me? I thought he loved me."

"We'll find out tomorrow. Qahla, my great-grandfather left a book. With the book was a map, it was show we found you. The book might tell us how Ephraim came to hide you and the stone. It might answer some questions."

"Wait...why didn't you read it?"

"It's in Quileute."

"But you are Quileute."

"I can only speak it...not read it."

"...And you think I shouldn't be the chief."

Jake gently shoved him and Qahla giggled.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I am feeling sleepy."

"Then let's get you to bed," Jake said.

Esme appeared and led them to Jacob's old room. Esme took off Qahla's kilt, belt and bracelets. She frowned at the knife attached to his belt. I knew right away she did not approve of a child having such a sharp weapon.

Qahla still had a loincloth on and Esme put him Edward's old bed.

"Jake," Qahla said.

I kneeled next to the bed. "Yeah?"

"I am sorry I ruined your party," he said.

"It's okay," Jake said.

"Hey Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Are you really my friend?" he asked.

"Of course, and so is Claire," he said.

Qahla smiled.

"I never had a friend before."

He shut his eyes and fell asleep. Jake and Esme left the room, leaving him to sleep. Jake noticed Esme was holding the knife in her hands.

She was still frowning at it.

"Try not to get to upset about it," Jake said," in those days kids were allowed to do a lot of things that would be frowned on today."

"It's not that," she said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Jake, look at it," she said.

She held it out for Jake to get a better look at.

The knife was made of an odd substance. It wasn't metal; it was sort of like a rock.

"What is wrong with it?" Jake asked.

"It's not metal Jake. This knife is forged from human bone," she said.

"What?"

"I can smell it. Someone took a human bone and carved it into a knife," she said.

Quileute's didn't do that. They used sharp rocks to make our weapons.

"Maybe...there is something significant about it," Jake said.

"I hope so. It is bad enough to give him a knife, but one made from bone?" she shuddered.

"Well, maybe Taha Aki didn't want to leave him defenseless," Jake said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Remember what he said? How spirits were drawn to his power?"

She nodded.

"Well, if spirits were drawn to him then...why won't they be now?"

 

 

**Fusedtwilight: Next chapter some bad things show up, drawn to Qahla and Qahla decides it is time for him to take over the tribe. What will happen? Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sins Of The Father

Chapter 6

A Blessing in Disguise

 

**Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing.** **This chapter some new monsters pop up to cause trouble and Billy reads from the book of Ephraim.**

 

Charlie had seen some gruesome things.

But this took the cake.

Two campers with their hearts removed from their chests.

The call had come in a few hours ago. The campers were a couple of kids who were supposed to meet up with some of their friends.

The same friends who found the bodies and were now being calmed down by his deputies.

Charlie tried not to look at them, the looks of horror on their face, the blood splattered on the ground, and their chests ripped open.

Charlie tried to keep his breakfast in his gut.

"Charlie?"

He turned and saw it was David, the medical examiner. He had been examining the bodies. Charlie never understood how people like David could look at a corpse for a profession.

"Yes, what have you learned?" Charlie asked, trying to be as strong as he could, he didn't want to set a bad example; he had to be strong, as they all did.

"Well...their hearts are gone."

Charlie froze. "What?"

"Their hearts have been ripped out of their chests Charlie. I found deep bruising on their arms. I think someone held them down and..."

David didn't finish, he didn't have to.

"Is that possible?" Charlie asked.

"Well, yeah. Whoever did it had to be strong, and whatever they used wasn't a simple knife," David said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"The bruises on their arms. Someone used both hands to pin them down, but it must have taken a third person to do the deed. But from what I have seen whatever was used was sharp like a knife, but it was too wide to even be like a butcher knife."

"How many people could have done this?" Charlie asked.

"Well...I can't be sure, three? Four? One to hold each of them and one to open them up. Maybe two?"

"That's not possible," Charlie said.

"Why?"

"Because. There are no other foot prints but the victims," Charlie said.

"But...there has to be other foot prints. Maybe the killers wiped their tracks clean?"

"No. Their prints would have crossed with the vic's. But none of their prints have been altered in any way."

"But how did they do that?" David asked.

"They couldn't have...unless they attacked them from the sky."

* * *

Charlie meant to be humorous. But a part of him wondered how accurate he might actually be.

"So you left him with the Cullens?" Sam asked frustration thick in his voice.

"Where else was I going to leave him?" Jake asked.

"In the rock where he should be," Sam said.

"Enough," Billy said.

Billy had returned from his trip with Charlie. Charlie had been called back early so they had to cut their trip short.

Billy, Sue and Sam and Jake were talking. They had told them all about Qahla and everything that happened with him. Billy knew nothing of any story about Taha Aki having a son who had such powers.

"Jake, maybe, it was not wise to leave him with the Cullen's," Sue said.

"The Cullen's are the only ones who might be able to help him. Their powers give them an edge that we do not have. If he starts to have another tantrum then Jasper can make him calm," Jake said.

"But he is a Quileute, it should be us watching over him not the Cullens," she said.

Jake sighed, now he knew where Leah got her stubbornness from.

"Regardless, this book may be the key to this boy's history. Let us stop bickering and get to the heart of the situation," Billy said.

He opened the book that sat on his table.

"To the Black who reads this," Billy read.

"My name is Ephraim Black. I do not know who will be reading this, maybe you my grandson Billy, or maybe someone else who is of my blood. I have written this in Quileute so no pale face may read it and learn our secrets, I am sure only one of our family can read this, after all, why would a Black not know how to read our tribe's language?"

Billy stopped to give Jake a stern look.

"I can at least speak it and understand it!" Jake said.

"Be nice if you could read it," Billy muttered.

He went back to reading.

"I am an old man now, I am the last wolf now, Levi and Quil are dead and I now I will soon join them. To be a leader can be a burden. Whether you are the chief of a small tribe or the leader of a pack of wolves, every decision you make affects the lives of those around you, and there will be times when you must do things you will later regret doing. It is the way of things I suppose, to be a leader means making the hard choices and the best you can do is try not to let your choices fill you with regret.

"I have no regrets, though the other elders and my fellow pack brothers think my treaty with the Cullen's insane. I do not regret that treaty, I have to hope even the cold ones can learn to regain their humanity that they can continue to forgo human blood. How can I condemn someone for trying to preserve life?

"No, I wish I could say I have no regrets, but as I prepare to meet my forefathers in the next world I cannot go to my grave without leaving something behind to tell of my deepest most kept secret. A secret no one else save myself and one other knows and by now who ever will read this book.

"Many years ago, after I made the treaty with the Cullens I was in my wolf form patrolling. I was by myself, I had sent Levi and Quil home and decided to finish by myself. It was that night when I caught the scent of another wolf. Another shifter like us. I followed the scent, determined to find out who had phased. We had no new vampires since the Cullen's so no one should have phased. I found the white wolf by the cliffs. He had been waiting for me, he had left his scent for me to find you see. I was shocked to find I could not hear his thoughts as was the usual norm with us wolves. But yet he was still able to speak to me."

"Must have been an alpha wolf," Sam said, "Jake and I can still communicate with one another."

Billy continued.

"Nothing could have prepared me for it, but the white wolf claimed he was..."

Billy's eyes went round as dinner plates.

"What? Who was it?" Jake asked.

"Taha Aki."

* * *

Qahla woke up still snuggled in the bed.

He could sense the Cullens downstairs. But he sensed another presence now; he focused and found there was a little girl in the house now. From what he sensed from her mind she was a daughter of one of the Cullen couples.

The door opened and Esme came walking in. "Hello Qahla," she said.

"Hello Esme," he said politely.

"Are you ready for your bath?"

He cocked his head to the side.

"What is a bath?"

As Qahla found out a bath was a magical device that shot cold or hot water from a metal trunk on the wall.

Esme filled it with this gooey substance and this white foamy stuff called bubbles appeared.

"This is amazing!" Qahla said delightfully as he sat in the tub. He had never felt water this warm and the bubbles smelled so nice!

Esme smiled. "Do you need held getting washed up?" she asked.

"No thank you, I can wash myself," he said.

"Okay. If you need any help call my name and I will be right up."

"Okay, thank you Esme," he said.

"Such a polite little boy," she cooed running her hand over his hair.

" _Poor thing, why must children suffer?"_ she thought

She left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Qahla liked Esme, she had such a pure and loving mind. She only knew him for little more than twelve hours and she was so caring and tender with him.

It made him think of his own mother.

His good mood fell then.

His mother was long since dead now. So was his father and all the other Quileute's.

He used his power and focused it on the water. A globe of water and suds rose from the tub and formed his mothers face. She really did look a lot like the girl from last night.

Qahla ran his hand over the watery image of his mothers face. He missed her so much, he had never went so long without having her near him.

His mother always did her best to make him happy, but it was not easy. The others were always so mean to him. How many times did she comfort him as he cried? How many times did she tell him they were only afraid of him because of his power?

Qahla thought for a moment. He did not know why he was in that rock, he did not know this was happening to him.

But he had to be strong now, his parents were gone and the others from the tribe were dead as well. But the tribe was still here, he was still the son of Taha Aki so that meant he had a duty to live up to.

He just wondered how long he had before the monsters showed up.

* * *

"What!" they all shouted.

"But Taha Aki is dead!" Sam said.

"The wolf must have been lying," Sue said.

Billy was silent, his face unreadable.

"The story goes after the third wife died Taha Aki left the tribe, never to be seen again. It does not say he died," Billy said.

"But why would he stay alive?" Sam asked. "I could not bear to live that long if Emily died."

Jake agreed with Sam. The idea of spending centuries without Nessie made his heart sink.

"Let me finish," Billy said.

"At first I did not believe him, there was no way Taha Aki was alive. But he shared his memories with me, I sensed the honesty and truth in his mind and I knew he was indeed the Great Wolf. We phased back to human and spoke. It was with the utmost honor and reverence that I felt to be meeting the greatest chief our tribe ever knew. Taha Aki told me he needed my help. At first I was perplexed at what help I could give him. Then he told me a story. He told me of a child called Qahla that had been born with great power. Power that threatened the tribe. Power that drew spirits and monsters to him like a flower calls to a bee.

"The tribe feared the child. They were afraid if he was allowed to grow his power would corrupt him and he would become a worse monster then Utlapa. But Taha Aki took pity on the child and used powerful magic to seal him inside a small stone. He showed it to me, it was black with the symbol of the wolf pack carved in white lines on it. He told me Qahla was still sealed inside the stone. His mind and body frozen in deep sleep. As long as he is in the stone his power can not leak out and draw spirits nor give them substance.

"He told me the only way to free Qahla was to let a single drop of blood fall on the stone and he would be released. He said if that would ever happen only the stone would be able to stop him. The stone resonates with his presence. The closer he is to it the hotter the stone becomes."

"Tell me about it, it burnt my floor," Jake said.

"Wait, why didn't he tell Ephraim Qahla was his son?" Sue asked.

"Maybe he didn't want to. Maybe he had other reasons for keeping it a secret," Jake said.

"Or maybe the boy is lying to us," Sam said.

Billy continued to read.

"Taha Aki said that after his wife died he traveled the world, trying to find a way to help cure the child or at least make it so he would no longer be a danger to himself or the world. But he had been unable to find a way. He told me he had returned to La Push to hide Qahla. He said he had a plan but he needed time. He said he needed to keep Qahla somewhere safe until the time was right. So he asked me to help him bury the stone someplace where no one could find it. Not even any of the future wolves. So I helped him. We put the stone in a series of boxes and hid it in a meadow outside the tribe. Some place where no one would find it.

"He left but not before he made me swear on my blood that I would never tell a single soul and of course I agreed. That was many years ago now and I kept my word. I know in doing this I may have broken my vow. But by the time you are reading this I will be dead so my vow will not matter. The reason I write this was because he never returned. All these years and he never contacted me in any way. As much as I hate to say it I believe Taha Aki was keeping something from me. I do not know what it was but I felt like there was more to the story then he was telling me. Now that I am close to death I wonder did he ever intend to come back? All these years dealing with the pain of his wife's death may have become too much to bear for him. Maybe he grew tired of caring for the boy and decided to let him continue to sleep undisturbed.

"Whatever the case I cannot die knowing there is a great and ancient power hidden away and leave you all unprepared. What if he is somehow freed? What if some idiot digs up the stone? I had to leave this book behind to warn you. Just in case. I have also left a map that will lead you to the stone. I don't know why our beloved chief never came back; I don't know what secrets he is holding about Qahla. But I do hope the child will remain unmolested by the world. I cannot begin to understand what it must be like to be burdened with such great power. I leave the next move to you my kin. As the leaders of the tribe it is your responsibility. My only regret is that now you must carry the burden of this secret as I did."

Billy finished reading. He closed the book and sat it down.

The room was quiet now.

"Well...now what?" Sue asked.

"Now you let me take over as chief of the Quileute's."

They all turned and saw Qahla standing in the room.

"Qahla? What are you-"

Jake began to speak but his phone began to ring. He saw it was the Cullen's house number and answered it.

"Jake, Qahla is missing!" Carlisle said.

"I know he is here," Jake said.

"We tried to track him but he gave us the slip. We lost his scent; it is like he flew away."

"It's okay, I will call you back," Jake said.

He shut his phone and put it in his pocket.

"That's one of those phone things isn't it?" Qahla asked.

"It's a cell phone. What are you doing here Qahla?" Jake asked.

"If the leaders of the Quileutes are meeting it is only right for me to attend to right?" Qahla asked.

He walked up to the table and sat down on the chair.

"How did you get away from the Cullen's?" Sam asked.

"I flew."

"Flew?"

Qahla nodded. "I turned into a bird and flew. I can turn into all kinds of animals. I heard from their thoughts the chief was coming back today. I wanted to meet with him so we can discuss tribe stuff." Qahla smiled at Billy and waved. "Hello."

"Greetings Qahla," Billy said with a smile.

"What do you mean now we let you be the chief?" Jake asked.

"I told you Jake. The right of leadership falls to me. I am the first born son of Taha Aki. It is both my right and responsibility to lead the tribe. It is all I have left now. Mother is gone, father is missing, everyone I ever knew is dead. All I have left now...are you all."

Qahla's eyes were filled with such sincerity and truth they were all touched by his words.

"You are all my family now; you are all I have left. And I want to bring pride to my parent's memory by being the man they wanted me to be. I want to use this monstrous power of mine to keep our people safe. Because now that I am free the monsters will be returning, they have already begun to kill."

"What do you mean?" Billy asked.

"Bella's father Charlie called them, he was asking them questions. There was a murder last night. A couple was killed in the woods, their hearts were removed. It was the Raven Mockers."

"The what?" Sam asked.

"Raven Mockers. They are evil spirits that look like a mix between men and ravens. They eat people's hearts to survive, they normally prefer to target the weak but if can they will target the strong if they can catch them off guard. My presence will have given them enough strength to rematerialize in the physical world."

"But Raven Mockers are Cherokee myth. Not ours," Sue said.

"All kinds of monsters were drawn to my power. They came from faraway lands to draw power from me. The tribe was constantly under attack. Many brave warriors died because of me. Father did his best but even he couldn't fight them all."

"What kind of monsters?" Billy asked.

"You know the stories. You know the things we feared before vampires. I can lend you my power. I have done it before. Please, help me protect the tribe."

Billy said nothing at first. Then his face broke into a broad smile. "Okay."

"What?" Jake, Sam and Sue said at the same time.

"Wow really? I figured you'd put up more of a fight," Qahla said.

"Dad!" Jake said.

"Qahla has a point. He is the rightful heir and we will need his assistance in dealing with these creatures. So I will stand down as chief and hand it over to you Qahla," Billy said.

Qahla turned his head to the side and gave Billy a deep look. "You are happy. You think this is perfect, it will make things easier for Jacob."

Jake stared at Qahla and then to his father, wondering what he meant.

"Oh, I am sorry!" Qahla said quickly. "Sometimes I hear people's thoughts and I accidentally blab things. Sorry!"

Billy smiled kindly. "It is okay young one. Now as your first act as chief of La Push and the Quileute tribe what would you like to do?"

Qahla put his finger to his mouth. "Oh...ummm...well, first thing is first. We need to call a meeting of all the wolves so they can welcome their new leader...then we can discuss what to do about the Raven Mockers and the other monsters."

"That sounds like a sound idea," Billy said.

"Can I talk to you outside dad?" Jake asked.

"Of course son," Billy said.

The two went outside, leaving Qahla with Sam and Sue. They shut the door behind them and Jake turned to his dad.

"What are you thinking? We can't let him be the chief; he is just a kid dad."

"I know Jake, but if he is as powerful as you say he is we cannot deny him. Besides, this may be a blessing, giving recent events."

"What do you mean? Is this about what he was talking about?" Jake asked.

Billy sighed. "Jake. Since you imprinted on Bella's daughter the other elders and I have had many discussions. You are my only son. The title of heir should fall to you. But now that you are connected to her and the Cullen's it causes a situation."

"What situation dad?" Jake asked.

"She will be immortal in less than a decade. And she won't be able to stay here forever. When the day comes when she must leave what will you do?"

Jake said nothing.

"We both know the second you imprinted on her all your loyalties shifted to her. If she was a normal human this would not be a problem. But fate chose different, Jake. The tribe needs a chief. The tribe needs someone who will do everything in his power to serve and protect it. Under normal circumstances this would be your birthright. But when the day comes when she must leave we both know you will follow."

Billy's eyes were sad but firm.

"But with Qahla as the new heir when the time comes for you to leave us, it will make the break a little less painful."

"Dad-"

"Jake, I know you have thought of this before. I know deep down you have dreaded the day when you will have to leave us. I know because I, too, have dreaded it. At least now you can leave knowing it is in capable hands. This way it will make things easier for all of us."

"Dad...I am sorry," Jake said feeling horrible. He had thought of this many times before, but he had never been brave enough to talk to his father about it.

"Don't be a fool son. You have done nothing wrong. Fate brought you and her together for a reason. Qahla's emergence may be a blessing."

Billy smiled, but it wasn't his normal smile. It was the kind of smile you gave to help lighten up a tense situation.

"All we can do now is prepare him for his role. And if things get too bad we still have the stone. Now let us go back inside, our little chief needs to know that we keep a lot of secrets now."

Billy wheeled himself back inside the house, Jake did not follow.

Jake was doing some serious thinking now. Was his father right? Could this be for the best?

When Jake phased he knew his fate was tied to the tribe for all eternity. He knew he would never be able to leave.

But then he imprinted on Nessie and he knew he would always be by her side.

Duty.

Imprinting.

The two were bound to come into conflict one day.

But now...maybe...maybe that did not have to happen.

 

**Fusedtwilight: So yeah, I got the idea for Raven Mocker's from the house of night series, but I promise more monsters will show up from Native American myth. Next chapter Taha Aki ask's a very old friend for help and the Quileute's go Raven Mocker hunting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. 
> 
> This chapter Taha Aki asks an old friend for help and Qahla and the wolves hunt for some monsters.

Sins Of The Father

Chapter 7

The Oldest Of Friends

"And check mate."

It was a nice afternoon. An old Russian man sat with another man in a park. The man who won was small; about five foot six and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The Russian was tall, burly and a face that would cause many to cringe in fear. He glared at the smaller man and you would think he was about to rip him limb from limb. But instead the old Russian just smiled. "You beat me again boy. You are very good," he said, his voice like a bear.

The smaller man shrugged. "I have had a long time to practice," he said.

The Russian laughed. "Ha ha, please. Everyone knows Russians are masters at chess. You must be having some Russian in you?"

The smaller shrugged. "What can I say; when you got it you got it."

The Russian shook his head chuckling. "I must be going now; my wife will kill me if I stay out all day playing chess. Take care; I will want a rematch soon."

"Take care." the smaller man said.

He rearranged the chess board. He heard someone come up behind him and he knew who it was.

"Hello Taha Aki," he said.

He turned to face Taha Aki. He was just as he remembered him. Old, powerful, wise and kind. Taha Aki smiled at him.

"Hello David, how are you?"

David shook his head. "I no longer use that name. I am Michael now."

"A new face gets a new name right?" Taha Aki asked.

"Of course. I am thinking about getting a new face and name. I am tired of being white. Maybe I will go for Asian next."

Taha Aki chuckled. "May I sit?"

"Be my guest."

Taha Aki took the Russian's seat across from Michael. "You are a very difficult man to find," he said.

"There is a reason for that. I like to mind my own business," Michael said pointedly.

"I know. But I am in need of your assistance," Taha Aki said seriously.

"Let me guess. Some idiot has freed Qahla?"

Taha Aki looked at him surprised. "How did you know?"

Michael laughed. "Please. You think that boy could run around and not cause some major waves? The creatures of the spirit world are stirring even now, drawing strength and gathering to his location. Besides, you are not wearing the stone around your neck. You treated that thing like it was your first born son."

"It was my first born son."

Michael waved his hand. "Details."

Taha Aki ran his hand through his hair. "Yes. He was freed. I was on my way to deal with it but I decided to seek you out first. I am working on a little project and it requires my full attention."

Michael noticed a look in Taha Aki's eyes he had not seen before. A look of hope.

"You have found a way to cure him?" Michael asked.

Taha Aki reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Michael. Michael examined the paper with a frown. "This is some serious magic. Where did you find it?"

"Here and there," Taha Aki said.

"Taha Aki, this is very dangerous. One little error and you could cause a catastrophe of biblical proportions. Are you really going to risk so many lives for one single child?"

"I made a promise many years ago. I will not stop until I give him what he deserves. A happy normal life."

Michael handed him the paper back. "That boy can never have a normal life Taha Aki. He is marked for all time." Michael's face fell and a look of supreme sorrow filled his eyes. "He cannot escape his fate. None of us can."

"Tell me, how goes your search for a way to die?" Taha Aki asked.

Michael glared at him. "If I found a way do you think I would be here now?"

"I know. Tell me, why do you keep looking old friend?" Taha Aki asked gently.

"You know why I look," Michael said bitterly.

"Even after all this time?"

Michael glared at him. He picked up the king piece and rolled it in his hand. "What else am I to do? I have all the time in creation. But when I found the tree...no, when I stumbled upon it. It was a fluke. A chance so random it is ridiculous I found the damn thing. But it is my only hope."

"Exactly, this is my only hope. With this I will fulfill my obligation. My life's mission will be completed."

Michael put the kind piece back on the board. "But this would alter your tribe forever, what right do you have to do such a thing? You are no longer the chief."

"It will benefit the tribe. And like you I am tired of waiting old friend. I have a small window and precious little time, I was hoping he would remain untouched until I was ready. I can't imagine how they found him."

"You want to know what I think?" Michael asked.

"Of course."

"I think you planned this."

"Excuse me?"

"Please. Why else would you separate yourself from him? I think it was the guilt. The guilt at how long you kept him sealed away, the guilt of all the failures. It was just too much for you. So you came up with a plane so you could keep him safe but leave a major possibility for him to be freed. You didn't have the balls to free him yourself because you didn't want to have to tell him he was sealed away for centuries, that his mother was dead and his whole life was gone. It is a very crafty plane."

It was Taha Aki's turn to glare at Michael now.

"You over step yourself."

"Whatever," Michael said rolling his eyes.

"I came here to ask for your help. I can trust no one else with such a task."

"I am touched," Michael said dryly.

"So will you help me? For old times' sake?"

Michael looked at him. Michael may have the body of a young man, but his soul was old. Ancient actually. Taha Aki was still uncomfortable looking into those ancient eyes of the immortal.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Wasn't like I was doing anything. It has been a while since I had an adventure. Besides, someone should watch your back and make sure you don't screw this up."

"That's the spirit!" Taha akli said with a smile.

"But we must hurry. By now some spirits will have manifested. And unlike the vampires they won't care about staying in the dark to the mundy's."

Taha Aki's face turned hard. "My son's will protect him."

"I hope. Because these are not vampires they are facing. These are creatures who think and act on a different level," Michael said.

"Then we best hurry."

They got up and left, leaving the chess board on the table. It would be there waiting for him when he returned.

Michael felt a little anticipation. He had not been kidding when he said he was bored. He wanted some fun and Taha Aki would help him achieve just that.

* * *

"Greetings my fellow warriors! I am Qahla! Son of Taha Aki and your chief! Bow before my magnificence!"

No one bowed. Both packs had been called and even the Cullens had been called to join. They had told everyone how Billy let Qahla be in charge. Suffice it to say no one was impressed.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Paul asked.

Qahla frowned. "I was hoping for more awe and wonder but I will give you all a moment to get charged up."

"We can't let him be the chief, he is a kid," Jared said.

"Yeah, what right does he have to take over?" Embry asked.

Qahla sighed. "Look, I am the first born son of Taha Aki, so it is my right to lead the tribe."

"But your just a little boy barely out of his diapers," Paul said.

Qahla glared at him. "And you sir are an ass!"

There was a sound of cloth's tearing and at first everyone assumed Paul had phased into a wolf. Instead, much to their shock, Paul had transformed into...a donkey.

"Whoops...sorry, that happens sometimes," Qahla said rubbing the back of his head.

He waved his hand and Paul transformed back into his human form. "What the hell!" he said shocked at what just happened.

"Dude! Awesome!" Emmett said.

Paul glared at Emmett, wishing he could phase and rip him to pieces.

"How is he able to do that?" Jared asked.

"He is a transformer," Billy said.

"A what?" Collin asked.

Billy sighed. Young kids today, when will they read a book?

"In all Native American tribes there exist beings that have amazing transformation powers, whether they transform themselves or others into animals or objects, or even creating life from nothing. Q'Wati the creator turned a pair of wolves into the first Quileute's."

"He also reads minds, controls the weather and draws in spirits," Edward said.

"Yes, about these spirits, Qahla, maybe you should tell them what you told us," Jacob said.

"Right. Okay everyone, sadly, my power has a habit of drawing in supernatural creatures. Our friends the Cullen's feel the pull as I am sure you do."

The Cullens and wolves looked at one another. They all felt a pull to Qahla.

"Qahla, has your power ever attracted our kind before?" Carlisle asked.

Qahla shook his head. "No, until yesterday I never met a vampire before."

"Could your power make us stronger as well?"

"Is there a reason for these questions?" Sue asked.

"Since we met Qahla my family and I have felt...more lively, rejuvenated. In fact those of us who have supernatural talents have shown to have their powers increased."

"It is true," Edward said. "I can hear thoughts from further away and I am starting to be able to actually hear past thoughts as well."

"Alice and I are affected as well," Jasper said.

"I have been getting more visions from further into the future," Alice said.

"Then is it a good idea you be here?" Sam asked.

" _I do not like the idea of them getting more powerful."_

Qahla narrowed his gaze on Sam, having heard his thoughts. In fact many of those present were having the same thoughts and Qahla was going to have none of it.

"Listen all of you. The Cullens are our allies. They have honored our truce and treated us with nothing but respect. I am ashamed to know how you have treated them. So what they are vampires. At least they are trying to not kill. At least they are trying to be human. At least they spend every second of their lives fighting their natural instincts. At least they are trying to better themselves. What right do any of you have to judge them? In fact, as you're chief I am absolving the treaty line."

The air was silent as the grave.

"WHAT!"

The wolves and Cullens all yelled.

"I see no harm in allowing the Cullens on our land. They have been nothing but hospitable to me. They even let me in their home knowing I was dangerous. Unlike the rest of you who treated me like a monster."

"Well, with the levitating and the hurricane and the glowing yellow eyes we were kind of freaked out," Quil said.

Qahla blushed and looked away. "I was in shock so sue me."

"You can't just absolve the treaty line!" Sam said.

"Yes I can, I am the chief now. The Cullens have always honored the truce...unlike you mister let's attack and kill them and an innocent human girl because she is pregnant with a vampire baby."

The sky began to darken with thunder clouds.

"I know your type all too well. Self-righteous men who act all virtuous and fair but you will quickly kill what you don't understand because you are nothing more than a scared little man."

Qahla's eyes flashed yellow, with the promise of violence.

"So let me make one thing clear Sam. I am in charge now. I have more power than any vampire you have ever faced and I have a bad temper. So I suggest you step off and let me run things the way I want to run them or I will turn you into a wolf for the rest of your life...got it?"

A cold thread of fear washed over Sam. He had faced an entire army of newborns and the most powerful coven in the world. He had faced certain doom more times than he could count and never before had he felt such fear in his life. He knew Qahla was serious, he knew if he wasn't careful this child would follow on his threats.

He bowed his head to Qahla. "Yes, I am sorry."

Qahla smiled, the light died in his eyes and the weather returned to normal. "Okay. So, as I was saying. The treaty line is absolved. The Cullens may come into our territory as often as they wish. Provided of course they mean no ill harm."

"I thank you for the offer. And of course the packs are both welcome to our land as well. But I think for now we will keep to our side, it will take time for both of us to get used to the line no longer existing."

"Of course. My loyal subject Jacob has imprinted on your Nessie. You are family now."

"Who said I was your subject?" Jack asked annoyed.

"Maybe not now, but you will be soon," Qahla said.

"What are you psychic?" Jake asked.

"Kind of. Sometimes I know things before they happen and I have a feeling you and me are going to be real close soon Jacob."

Jake knew the look on Qahla's face real well. It was the look of certainty Alice got when she saw the future.

"Let us proceed with the matter at hand," Billy said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well anyway. Last night some humans were killed. It was Raven Mockers."

"What are Raven Mockers?" Brady asked.

"There creatures from the Cherokee stories. They are not ours," Embry said.

"True. But my power drew in spirits from all over. Even from faraway lands. Just being close to me they gain power and substance. Now that I am back my power is calling to all the old spirits and bringing them back into the mortal world. Raven Mocker's are hald-men, half-raven creatures. They use their long sharp beaks to rip open a person's chest and devour their hearts. Normally they prefer to attack the weak. Sick people or the elderly. But if there are enough of them they will hunt as a flock and attack a stronger victims."

"Can they be killed?" Jake asked.

"Oh yes. Father was able to kill a whole flock all by himself. They are not as fast as vampires. But their beaks are really sharp and they can be a pain if there are a lot of them. Ripping of their heads or tearing them apart works."

"You said they like to hunt the weak right?" Jake asked.

Qahla nodded.

"Well...I think I have a plane."

Jake looked at Quil. "But I don't think some of us will like it."

* * *

Later that night Old Quil slept in his bed.

He had been in the hospital for food poisoning and in his old age it had almost killed him.

But The Atera men were stubborn and did not die easily. Old Quil was allowed to finally come home and was on a strict schedule of bed rest.

He was still so weak...still so vulnerable.

Why they even left his window open. Anyone or anything could just come in and try and hurt him. Kill him even.

"So easy," a sinister voice whispered.

Something black and slick flew into the room. It was half the size of a grown man. It's body was covered in black feathers and it's neck was long and snake like. It had a pair of arms that had hands with razor sharp claws. It's feet were bird like but with five didgits. It's head was that of a raven, its beak was long and sharp. Despite the beak it spoke perfect English.

"So foolish these puny humans. Leaving their windows open," the creature crackled.

It took a deep breath and almost gagged.

"Pfff, smells like stinky wolf in here. I will be quick and devour this old man and get far from this horrid stench."

The Raven Mocker landed on the bed. Its black eyes filled with an evil hunger. "I like young hearts better, but I will take what I can get."

The Raven out his clawed hand on the old man's shoulder so he could roll him on his back. When he did he was in for a nasty shock. Instead of the wrinkled old face of Old Quil, he met the young happy grin of Quil the fifth.

"Hi," Quil said.

His hand shot out and wrapped around the creatures neck. It shrieked an inhuman scream and tried to claw at Quil. Quil slammed the creatures head into the metal of the bed post. Knocking it out.

"Alright, you can all come out now," Quil said.

Seth and Embry slid from under the bed, Jake who was holding Qahla, who was dressed in war paint and holding his bone knife ready stepped out of the closet.

"Good job Quil. You have captured the monster," Qahla said.

"I thought you said they hunt in flocks?" Embry said.

"If they hunt stronger prey yes. But Raven Mockers are greedy creatures, they hate sharing hearts. But I know this one is part of a greater body. We must interrogate him. Quick, fetch me some rope."

A few minutes later they sat in Quil's back yard.

Old Quil was really at Billy's. Jake had formed a plane to use Old Quil as bait. Quil had almost punched his friend, but then Jake said they could just make it look like Quil was Old Quil.

Being his grandson and sleeping in his bed would have fooled the Raven Mocker into thinking they were one in the same.

The Raven Mocker was tied up with rope. The Wolves stared at the odd creature, never before seeing something so bizarre.

Qahla had seen stranger so he was not as shocked. He raised his hand and a small dark cloud formed over the Raven Mocker's head. Rain fell from the small cloud, waking the beast up.

It opened its eyes and glared at them. "You tricked me you scum sucking motherless maggot eating pieces of wolf shit!" the creature roared.

"And I thought Leah had a foul mouth," Seth said.

"Where is the rest of your flock little Raven Mocker?" Qahla asked.

The Raven Mocker glared at Qahla and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the great power of Quleute land. Or should I say cursed power?"

"I am Qahla Aki, the chief of this tribe and land. You will answer me when I ask you a question. Where is your flock?"

"What flock?" the Raven Mocker asked.

"I know you did not migrate from the spirit world alone. Where are the other Raven Mockers?"

"Like I'd tell you."

Jake took a step forward. "If I were you, I would answer his questions bird brain."

The Raven Mocker smiled (which should have been impossible seeing as how he had a beak)

"Go ahead, kill me. My physical form will be destroyed, but my spirit will return to the spirit world and I will simply cross back over. I do not fear you."

"No? What about me?"

Qahla's eyes began to glow yellow. The Raven Mocker stared at him in horror when he felt him probe his mind.

"Nooo...you are just a human! You...nnnhh...can't...ughhh...read me!"

"I am not human beast...far from it," Qahla said coldly.

He continued to look through the beasts mind. He got all kinds of images. All horrific and bloody. All showing many of the monsters victims. Others were of him flying in the air.

Reading the beasts mind was tricky and sickening. It's mind was not like human minds. It was more primal, more savage.

But he found what he wanted.

"The Raven Mockers are hiding up in the mountains in some caves. We can attack them tonight."

The Raven Mocker was breathing heavily. Qahla had not handled his mind gently. But then his body started to shake as he started to laugh.

"Yes, go on you foolish boy! Go to my brothers and sister, make them stronger! Just as you have made me stronger!"

His body began to shake but it was like he was having a seizure. Then in an explosion of flesh and feathers the Raven Mocker grew to be over six feet tall. It had fangs in its beak, sharp vicious things, it's body was well muscled now. It was like someone had fed him a load of super-steroids.

"Fools! You should have killed me! Being so close to this child for so long allowed me to absorb enough power to give me the strength to kill you all! Now I will devour this brat and become so powerful I will bring a new age for the Raven Mocker's!"

Jake and the others got ready to phase. But Qahla just stared at the newly powered Raven Mocker. Not impressed.

"Sorry, I think I would give you heart burn."

His eyes flashed with fire and here was an explosion of fire and light. Jake and the others held their hands over their eyes from the flash of extremely bright light.

When they put their hands down they saw the Raven Mocker was now a smoldering pile of ash on the ground.

"Holy shit!" Embry said.

Qahla turned to face them, his eyes still glowing like little yellow suns. "Summon the others, we will hunt them tonight."

Jacob reached into his pocket and called Sam. He told him to meet them, that the plane worked and they knew where the nest was. After seeing Qahla torch the Raven Mocker, he was beginning to see why his ancestors were scared of him.

* * *

Taha Aki and Michael sat on a bus heading for Forks.

They had to pick up some of Michale's things before they got on the bus. Michael always traveled light so they didn't have to grab many things.

He was now looking in a book of names. Trying to find one he wanted to be called.

"Find anything?" Taha Aki asked.

"No, I have been called all these names at one time or another. I really am old, if I can't even chose a name I haven't been called before." he let out a sigh and put his book away.

"What about your first name? The one you were born with?" Taha Aki asked.

No one knew what Michael's true name was. The name he started life with when he was born. Michael told no one what it was, it added to the mystery of who and what Michael really was.

"And give everyone power over me? I think not," he said.

"You really believe in the old stories of how names having power?" Taha Aki asked.

"I have seen it and used it many times old friend. The Egyptians were smart. The mothers would give their children two names. There was the name they would share with others and the secret name that only they and Isis would know."

"A lot of good it did them in the end," Taha Aki said darkly.

Michael waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Everything comes to an end sooner or later."

"That is what I am hoping for," Taha Aki said.

"As am I," Michael said.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"You were right by the way," Taha Aki said somberly.

"Hmm?"

"About me planning this. You were right...all these years of failing to find a way to strip him of his curse, to turn him into a normal human child...I couldn't take it anymore. With each year the rock grew heavier and heavier around my neck as my shame grew. I wanted to release him. But I was too afraid. Afraid and ashamed. How could I let him out and tell him I tricked him into a rock and he had spent centuries in it? That while he slept his mother died and the world left him behind? All because I thought I could find him a cure? I failed him Michael and I could not bear to tell him. So I came up with a plane that would leave it to chance for him to be freed. I am a fool. I have put so many lives at risk because I was a coward."

"Well one good thing came out of it," Michael said.

"What's that?" Taha Aki asked.

"After all this time you can finally see him again."

Taha Aki smiled. "I don't think he will recognize me. I am an old man now."

"Lucky you," Michael said.

"Please, being old sucks. My joins are sore and my muscles ache and I have trouble...doing private stuff," Taha Aki said with a frown.

"Constipation?" Michael asked.

"Yep."

"It isn't easy being young. No one takes you seriously; young people are so rash and run head first into trouble. What's the point of being young forever? Sure, not dying sounds good on paper but where it the challenge? Without the risk of uncertain death life becomes stagnant. Pointless even. I can accomplish anything I desire because I have all the time in creation. I never have to feel fear, doubt, uncertainty or ever worry my life will end before my goals are fulfilled. All the while the world grows older, people I know and hate wither and die, civilizations crumble, god's are born and fade and in the end I am the only one who remains."

"How do you keep from going insane?" Taha Aki asked.

"What makes you think I am not insane?" Michael asked.

Taha Aki was quiet for a moment. There was a question he had been wanting to ask Michael, or David, or whatever name he went by. A question he feared the answer to.

"Michael...could Qahla be immortal?"

Michael shrugged. "Hard to say, I never met him so I can't say. But from what you have described of his regenerative powers and how quickly his powers are advancing I would not be surprised. But do not despair old friend. I am sure his immortality is not as powerful as mine though. Everything can die...some things take longer than others."

"How long have you been waiting to die?" Taha Aki asked.

"Hard to say for sure exactly when I desired to die. Sometime after the written word I guess."

Taha Aki chuckled. "Good joke."

Taha Aki never asked Michael his exact age. He knew he was older then he was but that was all he knew besides a few odd references. Taha Aki wasn't sure of his exact age. Sometimes he didn't think Michael knew either.

"Who's joking," Michael said.

"But...no one is that old," Taha Aki said.

"Really?" Michael said with a smirk.

Taha Aki stared at him, trying to understand how someone could be that old.

"What? That is the point of being immortal right? To never die right?"

"But...to be that old, I can't imagine the things you have seen and done."

Michael looked at him darkly. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

* * *

Qahla sat on top of Jake as he ran for the mountains.

Qahla was enjoying riding on Jacob as they ran at full wolf speed.

" _This is just like when I was little and father used to let me ride on his back!"_ he said mentally.

Jake, Embry, Quil and Seth headed for the caves. Sam and some of his pack followed. The others were back in La Push keeping a look out for other Raven Mockers. Leah had wanted to come but Jake had her stay with the pups.

Jake and Sam did not like the idea of leaving the new wolves behind without someone older to look after them.

Jake had not shared what happened with the Raven Mocker with Sam. Sam knew it was dead but he didn't tell him it was Qahla that had roasted him like a Thanksgiving day Turkey.

" _What is a Thanksgiving day?"_ Qahla asked.

" _Stop reading my mind Qahla,"_ Jake said.

" _Stop thinking so I don't have to hear you,"_ he said. _"Why are you so unnerved about what I did?"_

" _Because it was not natural."_

" _You transform into a giant vampire killing wolf but I am not scared of you."_

" _But you are a kid. You shouldn't be killing at all."_

" _The other younger wolves are only a few years older than me but you expect them to kill vampires as easily as you do."_

" _It is our mission in life to kill vampires."_

" _Says who?"_

" _It is why we exist."_

" _No, you exist because my father was betrayed by a friend. You exist because a wolf shared it's body with a human spirit. You exist because my dad had lots and lots of kids. Vampires didn't show up until later."_

" _It is different okay."_

" _Because to you vampires are not real people."_

" _That is not the case!"_ Jake snapped.

Qahla chuckled. _"You don't have to get snippy Jake. You may have imprinted on the Cullen's little girl and you may be more friendly with them. But you still view vampires as dead corpses. You should hear what the others feel about them."_

" _It's just how things are Qahla, we hunt vampires and protect the tribe."_

" _So why is me killing the Raven Mocker any different from you or the others killing a vampire?"_

" _Because children are not supposed to kill! Sam tries to keep the new wolves at home where they belong! Children are not supposed to kill! It is the older generation who protects the younger generation!"_

Qahla was silent for a moment. _"I am sorry Jake. I am still trying to understand this new time I find myself in. In my days everyone had to pull their own weight even the children. In the old days a girl was a woman when she bled her first woman's blood and a boy was a man when he made his first kill. No one had it easy, not even my father. He was so skinny compared to you wolves. You are all so fat compared to him."_

" _Hey! We're not fat!"_ Quil said.

" _No offense Quil. Back in the old days it was harder to find food then it is now. Now all you have to do is drive to a store and buy something. In my days we hunted deer and whales and sometimes it was hard to find food so sometimes we had to go without."_

" _I understand what you are saying Qahla. I am still trying to get used to the fact you come from a different era as well. We both have some adjusting to do."_

Qahla wrapped his arms tighter around Jake's neck.

" _I wish my father was here. You would have liked him Jake. He was so nice and kind. No matter how bad things got he never gave up hope. He could always find a good thing in something bad. But I know he will be back for me."_

" _Is it a feeling you have?"_

" _No. My father would never just leave me. I know he will come back for me. He always comes back. Always."_

Taha Aki and Michael stepped off the bus.

They stared at a sign. It read.

* * *

La Push Reservation

It had a picture of a wolf pack running through the woods on it.

"Home again, home again, jiggity-jig eh Taha Aki?" Michael asked.

Taha Aki was silent.

"You sense it too, don't you?" Michael asked.

"Yes. He has been freed. I was hoping he was still in the rock," Taha Aki said. "When we hid him away I placed the rock in a number of box's I placed charms on. In the rock his power won't bleed out but it can still attract certain beings with a special sense for mystical energy. I knew when they opened the box mystics and shamans would sense him, but I can sense the raw power, I can feel it calling to me, pulling me in."

"Then we need to hurry. He is moving at a very fast speed to the mountains. I sense something evil up there and I hate to think what will happen if he stays around it to long," Michael said.

"Why would he be going towards it?" Taha Aki asked.

Michael was silent for a moment as he focused his mental powers on Qahla. It was difficult because of his overwhelming aura and how fast he was going.

"I can't get a clear read on him...but I am sensing multiple minds...all connected...there is mixture of human and animal energies...shifters...wolves."

"So they accidentally released him," Taha Aki said.

"Boy, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do," Michael chuckled.

Taha Aki sighed. "Tell me about it."

"Well, we best hurry up and get their before they get themselves in trouble," Michael said. "Let's go into the woods and you can phase and carry me."

Taha Aki gave him an indignant look.

"What? Us mere mortals can only go so fast. Now get your old lazy ass in gear."

"But you're not mortal."

"So. Doesn't mean I can run a million miles an hour. I do have the body of a human."

"What about a transportation spell?"

"Who do I look like? Harry Potter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Next chapter the wolves fight the Raven Mockers and Taha Aki has a reunion with his son.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. 
> 
> This chapter the wolves go fight some Raven Mockers and Taha Aki makes his triumphant return.

Sins of the Father

Chapter 8

Reunion

Deep in the Mountains of Washington a flock of Raven Mockers gathered.

There were over ten of them. They had started a fire and gathered to share hearts and tell stories.

The wolves watched hidden from behind rocks and boulders. Careful not to make a sound.

They watched with fascinated disgust as the beasts gleefully tore at the hearts they had gathered.

" _These things are sick!"_ Jared said.

" _Where did they get all these hearts?"_

" _Leah have you found anything?"_ Jake asked Leah.

" _Yeah, some poor bastards who were camping out, they got them in their sleep. I just got a call from mom. Three more people were killed outside a bar."_

 _"We need to kill these things and now,"_ Seth said.

"You're right, we do!" Qahla said.

Before the wolves could stop him Qahla stepped from behind the boulder.

"Attention all Raven Mockers!" Qahla called.

The Raven Mockers stopped their feast to look at Qahla.

"As the rightful heir to Quileute land I demand you all leave at once and cease your activities at once!"

He had his hands on his hips and gave them the same serious expression his father would give when he was talking to the chiefs of the Hoh and Makah or when he had to be the leader for the tribe.

Sadly, the Raven Mockers were not impressed. All they saw was a small boy in a deer skin kilt with badly drawn war paint trying to be a grown up.

At least they were amused.

"Look at that brothers! What fools these mortals be!"

"Yes, all alone, thinking he can fight monsters!"

"Like he is some big bad spirit warrior!"

The Raven Mockers continued to mock Qahla. Qahla just stood there, his anger and irritation at the beasts grew with each second that passed.

"Alright! Attack my warriors!"

The wolves sprung from behind their boulders and rocks. When the Raven Mockers saw the wolves they stopped laughing and tensed with fright.

"Quick brothers! Flee!"

They spread their wings and before the wolves could catch them they flew into the sky.

"Oh no you don't!" Qahla yelled.

He waved his arms and a powerful gust of winds sent the Raven Mockers plummeting from the sky.

"Mother help us!" one of them yelled.

" _Mother?"_ the wolves thought.

"Mother?" Qahla said.

A deep bird like shriek came from the cave. "Who dares attack my children?" a voice growled.

The earth trembled as something big moved from within the cave.

" _Qahla...how big can these things get?"_ Jake asked.

"...Remember the one I killed? Remember how big he turned?"

" _Yeah."_

"Bigger then that."

* * *

Michael road on Taha Aki's back as they ran to the mountains.

It had been a long time since he had ridden a shifter. He almost forgot how thrilling it could be. There were times he envied the supernatural beings. The natural speed and strength they wielded...that and how easy they could die.

He had been decapitated, poisoned, stabbed, clubbed, drowned, burned, asphyxiated, starved, incinerated, crushed, shot, electrocuted, ripped to shreds and of course mutilated. And he was still standing.

Being immortal sucked.

He sensed something was going down at the cave. They were closer now so he could scan the minds more easily. He knew for sure Qahla was with the wolves, he knew they had attacked a nest of Raven Mockers...oh and now big ma ma was coming out to play.

He was so busy focusing on the top of the mountain he forgot he was not the only one in the area who could sense minds.

He sensed Qahla's mind touch his in the way only another telepathic mind could. He sensed his curiosity and puzzlement and he pulled back.

The boy needed to keep his mind on what was about to happen.

* * *

A massive bird head came out of the cave, followed by a body.

It looked like a normal Raven Mocker, only she was ten feet tall and had a pair of bare naked breasts.

" _Gross!"_

" _Nasty!"_

" _Bird boobs ewww!"_

These thoughts went around all around the wolves minds. They had seen some nasty things in their lives, but a sagging pair of raven breasts definitely made the top three list.

Qahla himself was rather disgusted but for a moment he was distracted when he thought he sensed another foreign mind touch his. But then it disappeared and he decided it was better to focus on the danger in front of him.

The giant mother Raven Mocker looked at the wolves and they backed up, not wanting to get any where close to that giant beak.

"Whats this? Little wolves are harassing my chicks?"

Qahla spoke, not feeling so brave now. "I am Qahla, leader of the Quileute tribe, I demand you and your brood leave at once."

The mother Raven Mocker looked at him and laughed, which sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"So you are the power that drew us in?" she asked.

"Not intentionally."

"Doesn't matter. Your power calls to us boy, it feeds us, making us strong. Even now I feel new power running through my body. I wasn't the only one who crossed over and I won't be the last one either."

Jake noticed the smaller Raven Mockers had grown a bit bigger. He remembered what the last one said about how being so close to Qahla made him so strong and he was thinking they should attack now. But then Qahla went and said something that really pissed off the mother.

"Then I will do to them that I did to your son. I will incinerate them as well!" Qahla said.

The mother gave him a look that made him want to wet himself. "You did what?"

"That's right. I turned your baby boy into-he looked at Jake-A thanksgiving day turkey!"

" _We're_ dead," Jake said.

The mother spread her wings and raised her razor sharp claws.

"I will devour you and suck on your marrow you filthy Quileute bastard!"

Qahla glared at her, his eyes burned yellow. "I always hated being called that."

He raised his hand and a stream of fire shot from his palm at the mother. She shrieked in pain and covered her face.

"Children! Help me!"

The smaller Raven Mockers flew at the wolves. In the time the mother and Qahla had been talking they had been soaking in his power. They were much taller and stronger now, they were confidant they could fight these mangy wolves.

Two went flying at Qahla but he raised his arms and flung them at the two. They went flying back, thrown by the power of his mind.

But while he focused on them the mother attacked. Her claw shot forward and before he could react a claw the size of a butcher knife pierced his chest.

" _Qahla!"_ Jake yelled.

He clamped down on the head of a Raven Mocker and ripped it's head off. He ran to Qahla, leaping at the mother. Her other hand shot forward and missed him but nicked his cloths and the rock, which he had been carrying around with him in case Qahla had another temper tantrum fell and landed next to Qahla who was still pinned by the mothers claws.

It glowed black and white and Qahla looked at it, hoping it did not touch him. Jake had kept it wrapped in tin-foil so it wouldn't burn through his cloth's though it still burned hot.

Jake landed on the mothers face and began to claw and bite at it. He missed her eyes but he scratched her face up good. She swung her head to the side and tossed him in the air.

The rest of the pack was having some difficulty with the Raven Mockers. They grew in power by the second. Their claws got sharper and their reflexs got quicker. Even their wounds healed quicker.

But the wolves had been around Qahla longer then these monsters and even they had been affected by his power. They had noticed how much faster they were. How all their wolf traits were stronger.

It was tricky fighting the Raven Mockers because they could fly. Every time the wolves tried to grab them with their jaws the damn things would fly out of reach, then they would attack from the sky, aiming for their backs with their sharp talons.

As Jake landed on the ground the mother turned to Qahla.

"With your power I will fill the sky's with my offspring. Your not much, but you'll make a decent snack."

She opened her mouth wide and shot forward to devour him in one bite.

Qahla used his mind to cause the rock to hover in the air. "Eat this!" he yelled.

He tossed it at her open mouth. It was still burning hot. It landed in her mouth and he eyes bugged out of her head.

"Agghhh! Hawt, hawt!" she screeched.

Her beak opened and clamped shut a few times. Qahla grabbed her talons and sent a powerful jolt of lightning through them into her.

The shock of the electricity caused the mother to release him from her talons and she stumbled back. She spat out the rock on a boulder and glared at Qahla.

"You are so dead!"

Before she could move forward the sound of a drum beat filled the air. From behind a boulder Michael appeared with a small drum. He began to speak in another language. The Raven Mockers stared at him in fright.

Qahla knew why. The strange pale face was speaking words of power. He was saying a spell.

"No!" the mother yelled.

She lunged at the stranger but before she could attack him he finished the spell. All the Raven Mockers screamed their bird like scream and vanished in black smoke.

"Well, that was easy," the stranger said looking bored.

" _Who the hell is that?"_ Quil asked.

Jake had phased and despite the massive tear in his paints he put them on. He ran over to Qahla, hoping he was okay.

But Qahla was okay, his wounds would have killed a normal human, but he was unscathed thanks to his power.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"I've been through worse, believe me. Your sister was very good at breaking every bone in me with her car," Qahla said with a smile.

The other wolves and phased and put their clothes on. They watched as the stranger walked over to the black rock and picked it up, he inspected it with an angry frown.

"Will you look at this!" he yelled.

He showed the wolves the deep cracks that had formed on the rock. "Do you lot have any idea how long it took me to make this? Do you know how rare these things are?"

"Who are you?" Sam asked, not impressed by the stranger.

"My name, for now until I find a better one is Michael. I came here as a favor to Taha Aki."

"My father!" Qahla shouted jumping up.

Jake stared at him amazed. A few moments ago he had been skewered by giant raven claws but there was not a scratch on him.

"Yes. I have a history with him. He sensed you were released and asked me for help," Michael said looking at the rock.

"How did you do that?" Embry asked.

"Oh that was a basic spell the Cherokee's used to banish the Raven Mocker's. Their back in the spirit world now. I sent them so far in it will be a while before they can come back so don't worry about them...for now at least."

"My father! Where is my father!"

"Right here Qahla."

Qahla turned. A man sat on a boulder. The wolves were shocked to see him as he had appeared without them noticing. At first Jake thought he saw his father. The man looked a lot like Billy. Only he was more trim and he had longer hair that was covered in white streaks from age. Like billy his eyes spoke of age and wisdom, but their was an aura of power and authority that made Jake want to roll over in submission to the old man.

Jake was not the only one feeling it. All the wolves felt a strong urge to submit to the old man. There was a power of him, both literal and metaphorical.

They had no doubt in their minds he was the first. The great chief. Taha Aki.

Qahla stared at Taha Aki in shock. "Father? Is it really you?"

Taha Aki smiled. "It is I. I have grown into an old man my son."

Taha Aki got off the boulder and said something in Quileute. Jake may not be able to read his language but Billy had spoken it enough times to know he called Qahla little sun.

Qahla's name translated to sun in Quileute.

Qahla's eyes began to mist with tears and he ran towards Taha Aki. "Father!" he yelled.

He jumped at Taha Aki who caught him in the air and swung him around. The great old wolf had tears in his eyes as well. This was the first time he had seen his child in many centuries.

"Father! I knew you would come back, you always come back, even death couldn't stop you before!" Qahla cried.

"There, there little sun, I am here now."

Qahla looked at Taha Aki, his lips quivered, his face thick with tears. "But mother and the others...they are gone."

"I know," Taha Aki said sadly, "it is just us now."

Qahla hugged his father tightly and cried. The sky which had been cloudless turned dark with clouds and soon it began to rain.

Taha Aki looked up, already knowing it was a reaction to Qahla's mood.

Michael hated to ruin the moment between father and son but he needed to show Taha Aki the problem. He walked over to the old chief and showed him the cracked rock.

"It's broke, it won't be able to hold him now," he said.

"Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, it will take some time though. I was hoping we could seal him again and give it some time for his power to wain from the area but now..."

"I understand."

Taha Aki sat Qahla on the ground, but held on to his hand. He turned to the wolves, a bright smile on his face, his eyes twinkled with warmth and wisdom.

"Hello my sons, I am Taha Aki and I have returned."

The wolves said nothing, they just stared at Taha Aki amazed.

After all, what would you say to your maker if you met him?

* * *

It was early in the morning but the Black house was a filled to the brim with people.

All the elders, Billy, Sue and even Old Quil still recovering from his food poisoning were there. Even the imprints save Claire were there, having heard the stories they had to come as well.

And all the wolves of both packs were there of course.

They had started a huge bonfire and stared at Taha Aki. Qahla sat next to him on his right and Michael sat on his left. Qahla watched Taha Aki's every move with such adoration that only a son could give his father.

Michael seemed rather bored and as uninterested as possible, taking no interest in the Quileute's reaction to their former chief's return. He knew they were amazed and awed, he knew they were feeling like they were seeing a god. After all, they all grew up with the story of Taha Aki.

But he had seen this all before, he had seen the amazed reactions of mortals meeting someone legendary and infamous.

Michael had seen so many things in his life he almost never got surprised any more.

"Well, I know you all have a lot of questions. Especially you my son," Taha Aki said.

No one said anything, no one dared interrupt. Taha Aki smiled, amazed that even after all these centuries his people still treated him with such respect.

"Let me first introduce you to my friend, Michael."

Michael waved his hand in greeting, still not looking like he cared.

"Michael is an old friend. It was he who created the stone that sealed Qahla away. When I learned of his release I asked him for his assistance. Michael is an expert in the mystical world."

"That was really cool how you banished those bird things," Collin said.

"Yeah, a few words and they just disappeared," Brady said.

"Something I got from the Cherokee people," Michael said.

"Wait, you said he created the stone?" Seth said.

"He did," Taha Aki said.

"But that was centuries ago."

"It was," Taha Aki said with a smile.

"But...he's white."

"Jeez, way to make a person feel welcome," Michael muttered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything," Seth said quickly, not wanting to piss off the mystic. He didn't know if he had a wolf banishing spell but he rather not find out.

"Michael was a different person back then. He is really good at _blending in,"_ Taha Aki said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Michael got up and walked over to Sam. He held out his hand. "Spit in my hand will you?"

Sam just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Just do it wolf boy. I will show you what he means."

Sam looked at Taha Aki who just nodded.

He leaned forward and spit into Michael's hand. Next Michael went to Jake. "You too, alpha."

Jake did the same thing.

Next Michael went to Seth, Embry, Paul, Quil and Jared and had them do the same thing.

Michael went to stand next to the fire, everyone watched him, wondering what he was doing. Michael spat into his hand, adding his spit into his hand, adding his spit to the wolves.

He let it fall to the ground, a small patch of grass-less dirt.

"My flesh is like clay, shapeless and without will."

He began to draw a circle on the ground.

"My blood flows like water, chaotic and formless."

He added two dots in the circle and a line. Making what appeared to be a blank face.

"My bone is like air, free and with no purpose."

He put his hand on the drawn face and the Quileute's all felt the hair on the back of their necks stand up. Taha Aki and Qahla could feel the magic rolling off Michael. The others could not feel it like they could because they were not as trained in the mystic arts as they were.

"My body knows one form, but my soul is infinite in form, let it reshape what is, into what my heart desires."

At first nothing happened. But then Michael's body began to shake. At first everyone thought he was having some kind of seizure. But then the muscles under his skin began to move unnaturally and grow. His skin began to become more tan and it stretched, his blonde hair started to turn black and they could hear his bones cracking.

Withing moments Michael was gone and a young Quileute man stood in his place.

The clothes Michael had worn had torn and ripped as Michael had grown much taller then his old body had been.

The wolves stared at him in shock. He looked like he could be closely related to Sam, Paul, Jake, Embry, Seth, Quil and Jared. Like someone put them into a blender and out popped this guy.

Michael examined his knew body, pleased with what he saw. This body was taller and stronger then his last. It would give him an advantage over many humans and it would be easier for him to protect himself.

Not that he needed protection with the magic at his disposal. With all the magic he had gathered over the eon's he could defend himself from virtually anything.

"How do I look?" he asked, his voice much deeper and huskier now.

"New," Taha Aki said.

"What the hell was that?" Leah said, asking the question everyone was thinking now.

"Magic. Very old, very powerful magic. People think it was all about blood but any body fluid can be used for powerful spells. I usually use blood but I didn't think you would all like me bleeding you so I used your spit. I use the spell to change my shape every few centuries," Michael said.

"But why? Doesn't it hurt?" Sue asked remembering the sound of his body changing.

"Most people change clothes, I change my body. Besides it helps me stay hidden from the mundy's," he said.

"Mundy's?" Jake asked.

"Short for mundane. It is what I can mortals and the mortal world," Michael said flexing his arms.

"So are you a shifter now?" Seth asked.

"I can shift my body to any form I desire, but I am not a shape-shifter like you. I merely copied your human traits not your wolf."

"That was so amazing!" Qahla said, "I mean it wasn't as elegant as my power and it was more disgusting but still cool."

"Well done Michael," Taha Aki said.

"My name is no longer Michael. From now on, call me Terra."

"Tara? That's a chicks name," Paul said.

"Terra not Tara. It's Latin for earth you idiot," Terra said.

"Taha Aki, this is all amazing, but we want to know why we never knew of Qahla? Why were there no stories of such an amazing child?" Billy asked.

Qahla beamed with pleasure. "You hear that father? I am amazing."

Taha Aki smiled at his son. "I already know that son. Now I must have words with you Jacob Black. In private."

Jake looked surprised as did everyone else.

"I know you all have questions, I promise one day I will tell you all everything. But time is of the essence and I must make arrangements before I leave."

"Leave! But you just got here!" Qahla said looking distressed.

"I must leave my son. I have found the cure," Taha Aki said with a smile.

Qahla looked at him amazed. "You found a cure?"

"Yes my son, but I can not stay here, I must collect certain things and I can not do that and protect you at the same time."

He looked to the other wolves his eyes full of gratitude and sincerity.

"I thank you all for your patience, I know Qahla has caused some trouble for you all."

"I don't cause trouble, it just follows me around," Qahla said with a frown.

"I am sorry to have to leave you him. Believe me if I could I would take him with me. But the stone has been broken and it will not hold him. I ask that you allow him to remain here a little longer until I am ready to collect him."

Everyone looked at Billy and the elders. Billy looked at Sue, then at Old Quil. He turned to Taha Aki and gave him the same kind and wise smile Taha Aki had.

"We would be more then happy to help oh father of us all."

"Thank you. Thank you all."

He got up and looked to Jake. "Come Jacob, let us talk in private."

Before Jake could do anything else he was moving toward Taha Aki. It was like his body was responding to the old chief with out his mind's consent.

It reminded him of what it had been like when he followed Sam, before he became an alpha. Sam had carried with him an aura of power and authority, an aura of an alpha. An aura that all the wolves recognized and obeyed. Even when Sam wasn't using the full power of his alpha voice they had a strong urge to follow him and do as he said.

Taha Aki had the same aura, only much more powerful then what Jake or Sam had. He was merely asking Jake to speak with him but every fiber of Jake's being was telling him to follow the old spirit warrior as if he had been given an order.

He shuddered to think what it would be like if Taha Aki actually used his alpha power.

They walked into the woods once they did Taha Aki turned to him.

"May we phase? I have missed running with a fellow wolf."

"Sure," Jake said.

He never dreamed he would run with the great Taha Aki, Jake felt a great surge of honor for this moment.

Jake went behind a tree and removed his clothes and tied them to his leg.

He phased and went behind the tree top see Taha Aki had already phased.

His fur was pure white like snow and it was a bit longer then his own fur. He looked more frail and old then Jake but Taha Aki was an old man, but none the less graceful and amazing to behold.

" _Let's go young one."_

They took off running through the woods. Taha Aki may be old but he could still run. He had not let the years make him soft.

Jake could not begin to describe the feeling that coursed through him. He was running with his ancestor, the hero of La Push, the legend himself.

They ran for a while. They played the game of trying to out run one another. Jake could feel Taha Aki's excitement and pleasure at the run.

Finally they both stopped. Taha Aki was gasping for breath.

" _Well done Jacob. But let me say if you were racing me in my prime you would find I was a more worthy opponent."_

" _I wish I was running with you in your prime. It would be more fun."_

Taha Aki barked with laughter. _"You remind me of my sons...all of you do."_

An image flashed in Jacob's mind. A memory that was not his own. A large group of boys. Some children, some young men. All of them were Quileutes, all of them looked like mini versions of Taha Aki.

Then the memory faded like dust in the wind, but Jake was left with an after image and a deep sense of loss and longing.

" _Sorry, I should have been careful,"_ Taha Aki said.

" _You really did have a lot of son's didn't you?"_

" _And a few daughters as well. None of them shifted though. I am immensely surprised a woman phased. I did not think it was possible. Your Leah is very unique, she looks a lot like my first wife. My sweet star."_

Once again Jake felt an immense sense of loss and longing, like a dark cloud that saps you of your happiness.

" _So many things have changed, even the land has been altered by time. I almost don't recognize it. So tell me, how did you find him?"_

" _Ephraim. Before he died he left a book that he arranged to be sent to us at a certain time period. He wasn't sure if you would ever come back and he didn't want to leave us unprepared."_

" _Ephraim was a wise man. He saw past a person's nature and what they were like at their core. I am sorry you must inherit this burden Jake. I have carried it for so long now. It feels good in a way to share it with another."_

" _Taha Aki, why did we never know about Qahla? Why would the tribe forget of such a powerful son of yours?"_

Taha Aki was silent for a moment. Then he looked at Jake with a look of such seriousness and anger it made Jake quiver in fear.

" _Because he is not really my son. He is Utlapa's."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Dun, dun, dun. Did anyone see that coming? Next chapter, the origin of Qahla. How was he made? Why did Utlapa curse him? How did he curse him? All that and more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Thanks to my beta animegirlkiki for betaing. 
> 
> Last chapter everyone had a smack down with a flock of Raven Mockers and things looked bad. But then Taha Aki and Michael...I mean Terra showed up and saved the day. Taha Aki and Jake left to have a talk and he dropped a major bomb on Jake.
> 
> Utlapa is Qahla's father.
> 
> So what is going on? How did Qahla become the way he is? Why does he think Taha Aki is his daddy? Let's find out.

Sins of the Father

Chapter 9

The Long Forgotten Truth

Jake stared at Taha Aki with shock.

" _What?"_

Taha Aki sighed, looking very old all of a sudden.

" _You know the story. One of my fellow spirit warriors wanted to use our power to conquer the other tribes, to make an empire. I tried to make him see reason, that our power was a gift not to be used in such a way. But when I saw how greedy for power he had become I banished him. I had hoped it would help him see the error of his ways, that it would cleanse him of his wicked thoughts. But I was a fool; he had been a close friend and a trusted adviser. I never thought he would do what he did."_

" _But you stopped him. You shared the body of a wolf and when he killed Yut your rage grew so great it merged you and the wolf mind, body and soul and you became the first werewolf of our tribe and you killed Utlapa."_

" _Yes, but it was not until many months after I had been expunged that I was able to kill him. In that time he had been very busy. It was his intention to use our ability to project our spirits into the spirit world to conquer the other tribes. But with me still active he knew he could not risk it so he forbade the use of the art of spirit traveling. But he was still determined to use our tribe's magic to rule. To that end he began to study our most ancient and forbidden spells and techniques. Magic only the chief was allowed to study and since everyone thought he was I no one questioned him. They thought he was trying to find another magical way to protect them._

" _It was during this time he discovered a ritual, taught to the first spirit warrior of our tribe by the great power that taught him the ability. A ritual that if performed correctly would create a being of immense magical power. Only a vessel born of our blood, my blood. The blood of the great chief's could wield this power. Utlapa realized he could not get the power himself. The power had to be born into this world through flesh and blood._

" _So, he went to my wife and told her his plan. At first she refused not wanting to burden her child with such power. But he told her it was the only way to keep the tribe safe from the other tribes and monsters that roamed the land. My sweet Star lay with him and they conceived a child together."_

" _So...Qahla was conceived while Utlapa possessed your other body?"_ Jake asked.

" _Yes. It is quite a philosophical question huh? Is he my son because it was my body that was used to create him? Or is he Utlapa's? By blood he is mine, but spiritually Utlapa is his father as well. Once they realized Star was pregnant he took her to our most sacred place. What you all call James's Island now but in the old days we called it A-ka-lat to perform the ritual. Would you like to see what happened?"_

" _Sure."_

Taha Aki opened his mind to Taha Aki and was thrown into the distant past. On the night when Qahla's fate was sealed when he was still in his mother's belly.

* * *

Sometime in the fourteenth century

Taha Aki P.O.V

I followed them as they made their way to the site where the ritual would be performed.

My Star held hands with Utlapa. She did not know who he really was; they all thought he was me. Utlapa pretended to care for her; he smiled at her to make her feel more at ease. But I knew he was more concerned with the creature growing inside her.

We had been planning to have children. What cruel fate was it was not my spirit that helped make it so?

The other spirit warriors followed them. Keeping a watchful eye out for any danger. They may not use the power of spirit traveling any more but they are still mighty warriors.

It was dark out and the stars shined bright, on nights like these I would watch the sky with my wife who was named after those glittering lights.

It had been weeks since Utlapa tricked me, weeks of enduring agony as my spirit remained separated from my body. How I longed to wrap my hands around his throat and throttle the life from him!

I knew what he planned to do; there was nothing I could do to stop him. All I could do was watch as his greed destroyed us from the inside out.

"My love, are you sure about this?" Star asked.

"Star, we talked about this. Since we can no longer walk the spirit world we no longer have an advantage over the other tribes."

"But we have been at peace for so long. Surely the other tribes would not bother us," Star said.

"It was the threat of our power that kept them away. But if they learn we no longer can use our greatest weapon they will strike us down. We are giving our child a chance to become the greatest warrior our tribe has ever known. He will be more powerful then any mortal to have walked this world. He will be blessed by the earth itself to wield magics we never dreamed of."

"But so much power for a baby. What life will he have with so much power?"

"A life of honor and duty. What more can be asked for?"

Star said nothing. She ran her hand over her still flat stomach. I could tell she did not want to do this, but she thought he was me and she trusted me with her life and the life of her child.

The spirit warriors like Star did not seem it right to bestow such power on a baby not even fully formed yet. But like her they trusted their chief with out question.

When they arrived at A-ka-lat they began to work at once. Utlapa had star lay on the giant stone we put our dead chiefs on before we buried them.

They started a fire. The spirit warriors stood behind it, on their knee's waiting for further orders.

Utlapa sat his Moose skin bag on the ground. He pulled out the ceremonial knife, carved from the bones of Kaheleha and the ceremonial bowl, carved from the wood of the oldest and most powerful tree in the land. He also pulled out various herbs to be used for the ceremony.

He tossed the body paint to the warriors and they began to cover their bodies in the mystical lines that would help with the ritual to draw and channel magic. Utlapa dipped his finger in the paint and began to trace patterns on her stomach.

He drew a circle first, then inside the circle he drew a spiral that ended at her belly button. Next he drew four lines outside the circle, two horizontal, two vertical. Between the lines he carved the symbols for the elements of earth, fire, water and air, with the spiral representing the element of spirit.

Finally he pulled out a stone tablet from his bag that had words carved into it. The look in his eyes as he stared at the tablet was chilling, I saw Yut look at him confused. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know exactly what.

" _It is not me! It is Utlapa! Stop him!"_ I yelled.

My voice carried to the wind, but they did not hear me. Instead my voice caused the wind to howl and blow more strongly.

"Do not fear the wind. It is some lesser spirit trying to scare us," Utlapa said with a smile.

I bristled with rage! How dare he call me a lesser spirit! I am Taha Aki! The rightful chief! Not this usurper!

Utlapa turned to look at the sky and smiled. "It is time."

He laid his hand on Stars head. "Fear not my beloved; we will give our child the ultimate birthright. Tonight we secure not only his fate but our people's. He will be a leader greater then even I. He will lead us all into a new age of peace and prosperity. So do not fret. He will love you for this, as I do."

He kissed her head and he did not notice how she cringed. She knew, she knew on some level, deep in her soul this was not right, he was not right.

He turned to the other spirit warriors. "My brothers, as you know we have lost Utlapa. Because of him we can no longer use the skill passed down from our fathers to us. But in losing the power of spirit walking we gain an even greater power. All of us share a bloodline; all of us are descended from the first spirit warrior. His blood runs through our veins. It is our born right to wield the power of spirit walking. Tonight, our blood combined will summon magic from the earth and sky. Magic older and more powerful then we could ever dream! We will summon this power and house it in the body of my child! We will create the greatest spirit warrior ever! This ritual can only be performed on the night when the stars are in a certain alignment. All I need now is your blood!"

He grabbed the knife and the bowl. First he went to Yut.

"Hold out your hand brother and recite the words we discussed," Utlapa said.

"I Yut, first born son of my father give my blood and lend the power of my family so that it may strengthen the chosen vessel that is the unborn child of my chief, whom I have sworn undying loyalty to. So that he may wield the power of the sky and the earth."

Utlapa made a cut on Yut's hand; blood fell from the cut and landed in the bowl. Utlapa was careful to catch every single drop that fell in.

One by one he went to the other spirit warriors. They repeated the same line only with their names instead. One by one he cut their hands adding their blood to the bowl.

When he had collected the blood from the last spirit warrior he walked to the fire, he tossed some herbs into it, causing the fire to glow an ethereal blue color.

"Hear me o spirits of the sky and earth! I offer this blood willingly given to be used to make my child strong! So that his body may hold the immense power that will fill him soon! Let this offering, the blood of the blood lines of the first spirit warrior make him strong! Bless it so it may be purified and make the vessel healthy!"

The sky brightened up as the moon glowed my brightly. Its light seemed to shine on the bowl, casting its silver light on it.

I could feel the magic stirring, I could feel old magics that go unseen in our world shift and move.

" _No please! This is not right!"_

Utlapa walked over to Star and held the bowl to her. "You must drink the blood offered to you by the warriors. Their blood will make our son strong enough to take in the power we will give him."

Star looked at him then the bowl. I could tell she would rather not drink from the bowl. But she closed her eyes and opened her mouth and Utlapa gently poured the blood into her mouth.

I watched horrified as my poor Star was forced to partake in the ritual, knowing something was wrong but still trusting the man she thought was her husband.

"That's my girl. That's right, every drop," Utlapa said.

Once the bowl was empty he had Star lay down on her back on the stone slab. Seeing my wife on the same stone we rest our dead chiefs on made a thread of fear run through me. She was the first woman to ever touch the stone. Only the chief's were allowed on it and that was when we were dead. I hoped this would not curse her some how.

Utlapa turned to the warriors. "Now, start the circle. The ritual had to be preformed on a place of power, that was why I chose A-ka-lat where we bury our chiefs. We will use it to draw in the magic. Now begin."

The warriors got up without question. Some had brought drums, others had brought other musical instruments. The formed a circle and began to play music and dance in a circle around Star.

Some gave her looks of sympathy, others smiled reassuringly at her to make her feel better. I was grateful my brothers were trying to make her feel better, even when they were afraid themselves.

They danced and sang. Utlapa stood inside the circle with Star. He spoke the words he read from the stone tablet. The air became thick with magic, I rose from the earth like the shimmer of heat on a hot day.

A circle of light appeared where the spirit warriors danced, creating a circle of power. Utlapa continued to chant the words, staring into the sky.

Star gasped, I looked up and saw why. The night sky was moving. It looked like the stars themselves were moving; hundreds and hundreds of stars moved and streaked making a trail of light.

The circle of power created a sort of funnel that drew in the magic. Drawing it in. The stars grew brighter and brighter as they got closer. There were so many of them spinning in a circle, it looked like a tornado of pure, sparkling light. It glowed so bright it cast a light over the whole are illuminating everything.

The spirit warriors stopped for a moment to stare at the vortex of stars in wonder. The circle of power began to fade and the stars began to move back up into the sky. Without the circle they had no way to draw the power down from the sky.

"Do not stop!" Utlapa roared.

The warriors continued to dance and the circle brightened again and the stars began to come back down.

"My name is Taha Aki! I am the rightful chief of the Quileute's! By the power of my people and my blood I summon the ancient powers from earth and sky! I bind thee in flesh! I bind thee in blood, I bind thee in bone. I bind thee in flesh, blood and bone!"

The tip of the tornado grew closer and closer to Star. Her eyes shined as she looked at the mass of ancient magic, as if she was mesmerized. It zeroed in on her stomach and the second it touched her she screamed.

It was as if some invisible force was pulling it into her, her entire body glowed. Light poured from her eyes, mouth, nose and ears. Her body glowed and I could see her skeleton underneath her skin.

The earth glowed a bright green light, the warriors stopped dancing but the circle of power did not die down.

The stars continued to flow into her stomach. My spirit was flooded with the feel of the magic, never before in all my life have I ever felt something like this. Nature spirits danced invisible to everyone but me. They danced in joy as if in celebration.

Whether they were happy to be near such power or whether they were celebrating the creation of Utlapa's creature I could not be sure.

The spirit warriors stared at the mass of raw magic power; they were all pale with fright. Had it not been for their loyalty to me they would have run away in fright.

But Utlapa stared at the ancient magic with a mad look of awe and desire.

I saw the magic dig deep into her, I saw the tiny spark of life in her glow brighter and brighter as the ancient power of creation fused with the growing child in my wife's belly.

When the last star fell into her she stopped glowing and stopped screaming. The circle of power faded and the magic returned into the air.

The spirit warriors stared at Star, a little worried and a little afraid. Worried if she was okay and afraid of what was now inside her.

Utlapa turned to them, a smile of victory on his face.

"It worked."

* * *

La Push

Here and now

I was amazed by what I just saw, the memory was so real and raw, his thoughts and feelings were almost like my own.

" _It was a month after that I killed Utlapa when I became the first werewolf of the tribe,"_ Taha Aki said.

" _So it was Utlapa that made him into...what he is?"_ Jake asked.

Taha Aki nodded. _"Yes. He hoped he could control him through the bond of a father and son. Without the power to spirit walk he had no other way to control the other tribes so he wanted to make a weapon he could control."_

" _So what happened after you returned?"_

" _When everyone realized it was Utlapa who helped create Qahla and had given him such power their fear and terror grew like wild fire. They wanted to kill the child before he was born but I would not harm Star. I admit, I had my own fears about him. All that raw power in one being? I could not imagine what he would be like. I feared he would be just like his father and if allowed to grow would become just as evil. Mere moments after he was born I was going to kill him. May I show you again?"_

" _Yes."_

* * *

Sometime in the fourteenth century

The moon shined brightly in the sky.

The air was chilled as was the normal, but with my new body I found I had a strange resistance to the cold.

The air was calm, only the sounds of my beloved's cries filled the air.

I stood outside the hut as was tradition, how I wanted to be there for her, to hold her hand, to comfort her during this exceedingly difficult time.

But the birthing hut was only allowed for women, even the mighty chief was not allowed to witness this sacred moment.

Although many argued about how sacred it was.

With my new enhanced hearing I could hear her heart beating frantically, her scent was filled with pain. I grinded my teeth together and fought the urge to run in there, tradition be damned.

The elders stood with me, their faces stoic. Many of the others of the tribe had gathered as well. Normally a birth is a cause for celebration, but the mood of the others was anything but warm or pleasant.

I could hear the heart of the newborn, still inside her, still tormenting her.

I cursed fate for the cruel hand it had dealt us. Why did it have to be like this?

One of the elders, Shu walked over to me. His face grave.

"Taha Aki, we must talk," he said, his voice a whisper.

"What is it?" I asked, not feeling chatty right now.

One of the new things I had to learn to deal with this new body was my new temper. Before I had been very calm and rational, but since my merger with the wolf I found a new anger lurked in my heart.

I thought with Utlapa's death it would fade, but even now I was more irritable, more aggressive. There were times when I grew so mad I would inadvertently transform.

But I was learning control, I had to.

"I hate to bother you with this, believe me I wish this was...a proper birth. But the people are afraid. They fear what your wife will give birth to," he said.

"I know, I am not blind. They may whisper but my new ears hear everything."

It was true. All my senses were enhanced, even in human form. All the times my people whispered when they thought I could not hear filled my head. Words and sounds I was never able to pick up before made its way to my ears as if they were shouting.

I knew they were afraid, I don't blame them, I was afraid too.

This conception should have never happened. The spirits know what the baby will be like.

"Then I think it best as soon as the child be born we...kill it."

I gave him a hard glare and he backed away a bit. "Please Taha Aki, I hate the thought myself. But this child must not be allowed to grow. We must kill it before it becomes too powerful."

"And what will we tell my wife?" I asked.

My sweet, loyal, loving wife. She so wanted to believe this child could be normal. That it was untainted by evil. She had hope at least.

"Tell her it died of natural causes, it does happen," Shu said.

It was true. There were sad times when the spirits decided a baby was not meant to be born, even after it escaped it's mother's belly. Some were too weak to live.

"A simple smothering, or breaking its neck would suffice, we would tell her it just died. After all, it was not meant to be."

It was not meant to be. How many times have I heard that phrase? Those six little words were burned into my head; I had repeated them so many times, trying to ready myself for what I had to do.

I had to protect my people; I already failed them once when I let Utlapa take my original body. I would not fail them again.

"Please Taha Aki, you must protect us from this evil!"

"Silence!" I growled.

My hands shook from rage. How dare this old bat tell me what my duties were! As if I didn't know! As if this day had not haunted me, as if it did not weigh down on my soul!

My love gave one final shriek of pain. Then for a few seconds there was silence. Then a newborn babie's cries filled the night.

The air itself seemed to sigh, as if it was holding its breath.

Some people were listening, waiting, wondering what would happen next. Would the baby be normal? Human? Would it be deformed? What curse had been visited on us?

A moment later the tarp was pushed aside and the birthing mother, an ancient white haired wise woman who had helped deliver me came through.

Usually she had a warm toothless smile on her face as she handed the new father their bundle of joy. But her face was tense and she handed me the bundle eagerly, as if she was afraid it would bite her.

"It is a boy," she said.

A boy?

I looked down at the bundle. The smell of blood and birthing fluids was thick on him. His face red from his venture to the world, his little tuft of black hair wet. His little arms flayed around, as if he was fighting the wind.

I put my finger to his cheek, I inspected him so closely. He looked human, he smelled human. He was so small, was it me? Since my transformation I was much taller and had more muscles then what I originally did.

Maybe he was small because I was so much bigger. I tried to see if there was anything of me in him. But he was just a baby and until he grew up I would not know for sure how much of me was in him...and how much of him was in him as well.

But I was talking like he would live that long.

When I touched his cheek the child stopped fussing. Then he opened his eyes.

I gasped.

They were neither black nor brown. They were yellow. Yellow like the sun on fine summer's day. So yellow they seemed to glow.

The elders quickly circled around me, each one looking at the baby and gasping in shock.

"Look at his eyes!"

"Not natural!"

"Inhuman!"

"An obvious sign!"

"Quickly, do it now!"

They edged me on, tried to push me into doing it, but I was in shock. Those eyes were so innocent, so pure. How could there be anything evil about this child?

The baby looked at all the men; the sound of their angry voices began to disturb him. He shut his eyes and opened his mouth and a wail escaped his lips.

Something in me snapped then. I let out a vicious snarl and the elders all went quiet. They paled slightly and backed away.

I looked back to the baby; it was staring at me now, looking at me confused. Like it was wondering who and what I was.

Which was funny because I was thinking the same thing about him.

"Taha Aki, the time is now. It must be done," one of the elders said.

I took a deep breath, my eyes never leaving the little ones. He was right, it had to be done.

I raised my hand, trying not to let the others see how bad it was shaking. The baby looked at me, so innocent, so pure.

"Forgive me," I whispered.

"Stop!"

I turned to the hut, Star had stumbled out, a blanket was wrapped around her, covering her nakedness, her head was covered in sweat and I could smell blood.

The women tried to bring her back but she pushed them away angrily. She walked toward me, barely able to walk. I could not imagine where she got the will to do so after just delivering a child.

"Do not...kill him," she said.

"Star...look at him, his eyes they are-"

"The most beautiful eyes ever," she said.

She reached out and took him from me. A part of me did not like having him taken away. I didn't know why.

She clutched him close to her chest and stared at him with loving eyes.

"My little boy, my sweet baby boy," she cooed.

The baby let out a gurgle of pleasure. Star stared at me, a look of pain on her face. "How could you even think about killing him? He is our son."

"No, he is Utlapa's son Star. He will grow to be just like his father. A monster," I said.

"But your his father too, your blood runs through his veins!" she said.

Shu stepped forward. "Star, I know this is difficult for you but-:

"The hell you know! None of you know!" she yelled. "I carried him all this time, I felt him grow inside me, and there is nothing evil about him. He is just a baby who was given a curse by a wicked man. But that does not mean he is evil himself. If we raise him, if we teach him how to be good then imagine the kind of hero he could be?"

"Star, the circumstances of his birth-"

"The circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what we decide to do with the gift of life that determines who we are," she said.

She walked over to me. I put my arm around her shoulders to help steady her.

"You should rest," I said.

"Why? So you can kill him while I sleep?" she asked angrily.

"Star, we have no idea what he will be capable of. No human was meant to have such power. Humans are easily corrupted by power. What will his do to him?"

"But what if we surround him with love? Imagine the kind of person he would be to be filled with love and kindness and all that power? Imagine the amazing things he would do? What if he could be a healer? What if he could save thousands of lives?"

She took my hand and put it against his face. He snuggled close to my hand, taking pleasure in the extreme warmth of my skin.

"See, he responds to his father."

I said nothing. I just stared into the tiny face. God...he looked like me a little. Like my old body...I think he has my nose.

"Taha Aki, Star, do not let your feelings for this...thing cloud your judgment. We can not risk another Utlapa. That thing was born from his evil and it can only be led to evil!" Shu said.

I felt my anger begin to surface again. My body began to shake and Shu took a step back.

"Taha Aki. Look him in the eyes. Tell me you see evil. Look him in those beautiful yellow eyes and if you tell me you think he must be destroyed I will back down. I know you will see what I see," Star said.

Yellow eyes. Who ever heard of someone having yellow eyes? But they were very pretty. Like little sun's.

"Taha Aki, think of the tribe. Who knows what kind of trouble this child will bring on us," Shu said.

"Qahla," I said.

"What?" Shu asked.

"His name. It is Qahla," I said looking at Star.

She smiled at me.

I turned to the elders and the other members of the tribe. I raised Qahla so they could look at him and see him clearly.

"This is Qahla Aki, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood. My son and heir. I expect you all to treat him with the same love and care you would treat any other child of our tribe," I said firmly.

No one said anything. I could make them accept him, but I could not make them like it.

"And if anyone tries to harm him, they will have me to answer to. Now, let us all get ready. We will celebrate his birth."

I turned to the spirit warriors. "Go to the Hoh and Makah and all of our allied tribes, let the word spread, Taha Aki has a son."

While everyone went about their business I turned to Star and handed her Qahla.

"Qahla huh?"

"It was the color of his eyes that gave me the idea. Plus, you are my star and he is my sun so it makes sense."

Her eyes filled with unshed tears of happiness. "Qahla is a beautiful name."

* * *

La Push

Here and now

" _She looks just like Leah,"_ Jake said.

" _Yes, the resemblance between your Leah and my Star is uncanny. I thought I was seeing a ghost when I saw her. I never imagined a woman would phase. Only my sons ever phased."_

" _So what happened after that?"_

" _Well, things didn't get any better. The tribe tolerated him, but no more then that. It was more then I could ask for. But it did not take long for his powers to manifest. I sent my spirit warriors to travel the lands, to find shamans and other mystics who could help us hopefully cure him. But no one was able to help. I researched the ritual Utlapa had used but I could not find a way to reverse it. Over time Qahla's power grew so great it began to attract spirits and other monsters."_

" _Like the Raven Mockers?"_

" _Yes. Among others. Some were benign. Others were malevolent. Creatures from far away lands were drawn to him, being near him caused them to grow strong. I myself found my powers enhanced by him. I believe some of you have been affected."_

" _Yes, we have gotten bigger in our wolf forms and have gotten stronger and faster. Even our healing powers have gotten stronger. Even the-"_ Jake paused not sure if he should tell the chief about the Cullens giving his own personal history with vampires.

" _Let me guess, even the Cullen's have been affected despite the fact they live away from La Push?"_ Taha Aki asked with a laugh.

" _How did you know about that?"_

" _Just because I left doesn't mean I haven't been keeping an eye on the tribe. I even know you imprinted on that little half-breed girl of theirs."_

" _Was it because of him the Cold Man and the Cold Woman were drawn to our lands? I mean if the Cullen's feel a pull to him why wouldn't other vampires?"_

Taha Aki shook his head.

" _No, he was already sealed away when that happened."_

" _How did you get that stone? Michael...I mean Terra or who ever he is said he made it."_

" _He did."_

" _Who is he exactly?"_

" _Well, that is a good question. I am not sure who he is or even how really old he is. All I know he is a mystic of the highest quality who somehow gained immortality. He has been trying to find a way to truly die for a while now to no success."_

" _If he gained immortality why would he want to die?"_

" _He didn't gain it so much as stumble upon it, but that is his story to tell not mine. By the time Qahla turned five his powers had grown greatly. There were many incidents with the others, they knew it was because of him monsters were always attacking us. I did my best to protect the tribe but even with the added power Qahla gave me it was not easy. I knew it was only a matter of time before they tried to take matters into their own hands and deal with him. A few had tried to kill him already, all attempts on his life failed. No poison could kill him and any direct attempt on his life was pointless as his body healed in the blink of an eye. It was during one of my meetings with the chief of the Hoh I heard stories of a being of immense power who lived outside of our lands. I gathered some offerings and made my way to this being hoping he could help me. Are you ready young alpha?"_

" _I am."_

* * *

Sometime in the fourteenth century

I ran as fast as I could. The journey would have taken me five days as a man, but as a wolf I would be there within the hour.

I had long ago given up hope that anyone could help us, but if this being is as powerful as they say then maybe he can help me.

Qahla's power continues to grow. He can communicate with his mind, hear the thoughts of others, heal people of disease or wounds, transform himself or others, move things with out touching them, communicate with animals, manipulate the elements and who knows what else.

I ran beyond the borders of Quileute land, past the Maka and the Hoh as well. I traveled through lands I have only heard of, but I followed the directions I was given and I continued on.

A bag was tied to my back. It was filled with skin pelts and our best Whale meat. I hoped these offerings would be enough for this beings assistance.

It was my last hope for Qahla after all.

Star was considering leaving the village. She would no longer tolerate the others treatment of our son. There had been already a few attempts on his life. His power was so great even death seemed to have little hold on him.

It was no life for a child and I fear what all this hate and violence will do to him.

It was high noon when I found a lone human scent. It led me to a small hut by a river. The air was quiet and calm, the birds sang their songs in the tree's. I phased back to human form and dressed myself.

I kept on eye open foe any signs of danger. I had heard tales of how this beings was fearsome and monstrous. But I could not imagine something so monstrous living in such a pleasant looking hut.

The flap to the hut opened and I froze. Out stepped a young man no older then nineteen winters. He wore a pair of paints and his arms were covered in bracelets. He was bare-chested and his hair was black and was the longest I had ever seen on a man, it went all the way to his knees. His face was painted with a bird; it was spread on his face so each wing covered an eye.

He had a long wooden pipe in his hands and was smoking from it.

Every instinct in me told me this was who I was looking for. There was an aura of wisdom and power to this man I had only felt in the oldest and wisest of people. But he looked to young to be so old. But then again looks could be deceiving.

"May I help you?" he asked taking a puff from his pipe.

"I am Taha Aki, chief of the Quileute people. Are you the one called...Old-Blood?"

He nodded. "That I am."

"I was expecting someone a little more..."

"Scary? Monstrous? Did they tell you I was a giant with an appetite for human flesh?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Don't worry, I made those stories up. I like my isolation and the more people fear me the more they tend to leave me alone, I haven't eaten a person in a long time. It was a phase. But you are welcome this day oh mighty wolf-man of the Quileute's. Come inside my hut so we may speak in private."

He went back inside his hut and I followed him. I pushed aside the flap and found a small fire in the center of the hut. There were drawings on the walls depicting strange creatures. Some reminded me of the great cats in the mountains only they had very big teeth like small daggers. Others looked like people with spears dancing around fires. But there was one picture right behind Old-Blood that really caught my attention. It was a beautiful tree.

Charms hung from the ceiling, jars and bags littered the floor.

Old-Blood offered me some water which I took, not wanting to offend him by refusing.

"So, I take it you are here about your son right?" he asked.

I stared at him in shock. "How did you know that?" I asked.

"Please, I can sense his power all the way out here. I know all about what Utlapa did. You don't summon the old magics without causing some major mystical tremors."

He inhaled and blew out some smoke from his nose.

"Idiot was lucky he didn't wake up things that should never be woken up."

"It is my fault, I should have never allowed him to take control of my body," I said.

"True, it was very foolish of you to just leave your body undefended."

I glared at him. "You don't have to agree."

He shrugged. "Regardless, your pseudo son is calling to the supernatural world, you yourself are brimming with his power. That could cause some serious trouble for a lot of people."

"That is why I have come. I have had dozens of shamans and mystics tell me there is nothing they can do. But I have heard you are capable of great miracles."

Old-Blood smiled. "Well, that part of the rumor is true. But I may not have the kind of miracle you want."

"I have brought payment," I said.

I handed him the bag, he opened it up and looked through. "Wow, whale meat, been a while since I had some of that. But you're missing the point. What you desire is impossible."

Not letting his words detour me I bowed my head to him.

"Please, I beg of you! He is my son! It does not matter that another man used my body to create him! It does not matter he has a monstrous power! He is just an innocent child who has had this life forced on him! Please, he is precious to me and I would gladly give my soul to-"

TWAK!

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled. I rubbed my head where Old-Blood had struck me with his wooden pipe.

"Pipe down boy and let me finish," he said.

"Boy! I am older then you are!" I yelled.

He took a puff of his pipe and blew the smoke in my face. I gagged at the foul smoke as it burned my nose.

"Don't let this pretty face fool you, I was ancient when your tribe first started. The power in your son is the oldest and most primal form of magic. It has seeped into every part of his body and soul. Removal of that power is possible...but it would cost him his life."

I slumped forward in defeat. "Then there is no hope."

"I didn't say that. The ritual Utlapa preformed can only be cast on a place of power on the night of a special celestial alignment."

"I knew that, I did research into the forbidden techniques, hoping to find a way to reverse it," I said.

"The next alignment is not until six hundred years from now. The power the ritual was designed to summon still exists in your son. If you had the patience to wait that long and tweaked the ritual you might be able to work something out to alter his condition."

"But I don't have time to wait that long! My tribe grows more afraid of him by the day, I can't keep them pacified much longer and more and more monsters attack us, drawn to his power. I can't fight them and my own people at the same time!"

"Have you tried ways to dumb down his power?"

"Yes, I have used every charm my people know but they all eventually burn out. His power is too great."

"What if I created a device for you? One that could permanently seal his power so it would no longer draw in creatures?...Yes a containment unit that would completely immobilize him and keep him hidden away."

Old-Blood seemed to be speaking more to himself now.

"Can you make such an item?"

"Oh yes, it will take me some time though. Come back in a few days time and I will have this item ready for you."

* * *

La Push

Here and now

" _So that was...Terra?"_ Jake asked.

" _Yes, when the people of the land knew him as Old-Blood. Back in those days the desperate would go to him for his wisdom and mystical skills."_

" _What is his story? Why does he change his face and name?"_

" _In all honesty? I am not sure. He says it helps him blend in and not get noticed. But I think he just gets tired of being himself and simply tried to cast off his old life. He is so old he tries to feel young by changing forms."_

" _And he is your friend?"_

" _Well...Terra does not like to use the term friends. You must understand Jake, he is truly immortal. Everyone he forms an attachment to eventually withers away and dies. All the years of watching both friends and foes die while he remains has taken a toll on him. So he has disconnected himself from life in a way to lessen the pain."_

" _But how did he become immortal?"_

" _Like I said, it is his story to tell."_

" _Wait, the ritual can only be preformed on a certain night...oh my God! It is happening again! The night of the ritual is close at hand!"_

" _Well done Jacob, you figured it out quickly,"_ Taha Aki said proudly.

" _So have you found the cure? Have you found a way to make him normal?"_

" _We are getting ahead of ourselves, first I must finish my tale, because I just stopped it before it got good."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fusedtwilight: Oh snap! Next chapter we find out the rest of the story. How did he get Qahla in the rock, why are there no stories of him? And some new supernatural baddies show up to cause Terra a major headache.


End file.
